Explosions
by speedmonkey
Summary: When a mad man starts setting bombs off in Miami, will it cause the Speedle family to be seperated forever? SC. Please read and review. Bad summary I know I've always been bad at them. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok. I don't own anything, never have and probably never will. So yeah me don't own mean, you don't sue. I wish I owned Rory Cochrane so I could um...stop looking at me like that. I was going to say so I could make his butt go back to Miami. Geez. Get your mind out of the gutter people.

Author's Note: It's been a really long time since I've written anything, and for that I am super super sorry. It's just I've had alot of things going on right now and well...yeah. Anywhosie I hope this story makes up for my absence.

Author's Note 2: I know I have a few of other fics out there and I have every intention of finishing them as soon as my writer's block goes away.

Spoilers: Not really any because this fic is just out there, its not set in between a specific episode.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh...I mean with me was there ever any doubt? I mean come on!

**Explosions - Chapter 1- Explosions**

"Now this wire goes here, and this wire goes there, put them together and." The man paused and looked down at his dog. "Well lookie there Sunny I've just built a bomb. Now you know where I'm gonna put this?" The man bent down and scratched the dog behind its ears. "Well its sure to be on the news so you'll just see then." The man got up, carefully placed the bomb inside his car and drove away, leaving his dog and what was left of his sanity behind him.

**EXPLOSIONS- TALLEIGH- EXPLOSIONS**

Tim groaned as the Miami sun hit him in the face. "To early, no work."

Calleigh giggled and took the pillow off her husband's face. "Come on you know we have to go in."

Tim sighed and placed his hands behind his head and nudged Calleigh with his foot. "Why don't we just call in sick?"

Calleigh smiled. "I would love to, but that's what we did yesterday." said Calleigh as inched closer and closer to Tim. "And the day before that," still Calleigh moved closer. "And the day before that. And the-" Tim cut her off with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Calleigh smiled brightly. "I'd say pretty recently considering the two twin girls you have in the next room."

Tim smiled and stroked Calleigh's face lightly. "And I thank you every day for giving me those two little girls."

**EXPLOSIONS- CHAPTER 1- EXPLOSIONS**

The man stept out of his car and walked underneath the causeaway, carefully putting the bomb in its proper position.

**EXPLOSIONS- TALLEIGH- EXPLOSIONS**

Calleigh pushed Tim playfully, "Come on let's get ready for work."

Tim pulled her back down onto the bed and looked at her sternly but lovingly. "I'm serious, Calleigh. If I didn't have you and those two girls, I'd..." Tim took a minute to recollect himself and looked back up at Calleigh with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do."

Calleigh smiled slightly and placed a hand on her husband's cheek. "Well I guess you'll never have to worry about that will you? I'm right here baby and I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

Tim nodded. "ok."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim's forehead lightly. "I'll go make some coffee."

"That stuff will rot your stomach out you know!" shouted Tim as Calleigh made her way down the hallway.

Tim smiled as he heared the all to familiar. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**Explosions-Talleigh-Explosions**

The man got back into his car and watched as several cars went over the causeway, he pulled the detanatior out of the glove compartment and pressed the button, causing a loud bang and part of the causeway and cars to go up in the air.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He bent down slightly and kissed Calleigh on the top of the head who was starring at the small t.v. they had on their kitchen counter. Tim walked over and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. "Oh my god." said Calleigh as she sat her cup down and put her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" asked Tim as he poured orange juice into his glass.

"There was a bomb out on the causeway, they think atleast 7 dead so far."

Tim sighed. "Looks like we'll be working a triple."

Calleigh nodded. "I'll get the girls ready."

Tim sighed and poured his orange juice into a to go cup. "I'll call, Eric."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

The man smiled happily as he walked back into his home and found his dog sleeping on the couch. "I did it Sunny, I actually did it. God to see those cars go up in the air like that...it was like fresh pancakes on christmas mornin. Well it'll only be a short period of time before the great and powerful CSI's come in to do there job. And just when they think they've got me, I'll set off another, and then another, and then another."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Horatio smiled as he saw Tim's unhappy face as him and Calleigh walked to the scene. "Sorry to wake you up speed."

Speed glared at Horatio, who smirked. "Its ok, H. I was already awake."

Calleigh smiled sheepishly. "So are we thinking pro? Ex bomb squad guy...teenager?"

"Well." started Horatio who slipped his sun glasses firmly into place. "As of right now its to early to tell. But what I do know is that this man or women just killed 9 people." Calleigh looked over at Horatio. "A husband and his wife died on the way to the hospital."

Calleigh sighed. "Animal." Tim looked over at Calleigh and placed a hand on her shoulder and Calleigh shrugged it off and walked towards the scene. "I'm fine."

Tim followed her, but stopped when Horatio said. " You keep an eye on her."

Tim nodded. "With her its both eyes, and the ones in the back of my head."

Horatio smirked and walked over to talk to Frank.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Speed walked up to where the water met the gravel and looked at Calleigh who was crouched down looking at something. "I've got a fiber."

Speed sighed. "Well its a bomb scene your going to have alot of those."

Calleigh smiled as she placed it into an evidence bag. "Oh that's right." said Calleigh as she stood up. "I forgot you've worked a bomb scene before."

Tim smirked. "Well you know I happen to read books." Calleigh rolled her eyes and began to right was needed on the cover of the evidence envelope. Tim looked up at what was left of the causeaway with his flashlight. "It's gonna be hard to recover from this. Who ever this guy is bombed the causeaway for a reason."

"Well, most people do everything for a reason, Tim."

Tim sighed and turned his flash light off and looked at Calleigh who just smiled brightly.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGIH**

Tim began to lay out crime scene photo's on the lab table when Calleigh walked in.

"Hey."

Tim sighed. "Hey."

"So what do you have so far?" asked Calleigh as she stood next to him.

"A whole lot of nothing." Tim sighed and Calleigh gave him a look. "What its true we've got nothing." Tim sighed defeated and placed his hands on the edge of the lab table.

Calleigh frowned and looked at the photo's of the causeaway and then at the pieces they found at the causeaway on what they assumed was parts of the bomb. "OK, well we do know that he or she used a timer in there bomb."

Tim sighed and ran his hands over his tired face. "Yeah but there are about a hundred stores in Miami that sells timer's and double that by a trillion if he or she's a tourist."

Calleigh sat down on a stool and placed her head in her hands. After a few minutes of starring at the photo's she looked at Tim who had his head in his hands with his eyes closed. Calleigh smiled, "Tim."

Tim jerked "What is it?"

"Why don't you go lay down in the break room, I'll come wake you up if I get anything."

Tim yawned and stood up. "You sure?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah you've worked a double and have been up with the twins every night practically since they've been born. You need the rest."

Tim nodded, bent down and kissed Calleigh on the cheek. "You know you haven't gotten enough rest either."

"I'm fine. I'm not tired."

Tim sighed and walked to the door. "Alright, but you wake me up if you get anything."

"You got it."

Tim walked out the door and started to walk away, but looked back to see Calleigh yawning, he shook his head and went to the break room.

Tbc...like it? hate it? want me to continue? Let me know in a review please!


	2. Is it Worth it?

**Explosions **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Again me don't own nothing, so please I'm very poor don't sue me. Oh wait, I own the Speedle kids and um...the bed guy and um...yeah that's about it, so if you want to sue me for that go right ahead, you won't get anything in court.**

Calleigh smiled as she watched Tim sleep, he always looked so peaceful, so calm. Un-like what he looked like when he was awake, groutchy and pissed off. Tim shifted slightly in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Hey."

Calleigh smiled. "Hey."

Tim blinked a few times. "What time is it?"

Calleigh looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "2 in the morning. Go back to sleep." Tim made a nose indicating to Calleigh that he was nearly there already. Calleigh looked at Tim and ran her hand through his hair.

"Well, if you keep doing that, I'll never get back to sleep."

"Well is that such a bad thing?" asked Calleigh sweetly.

Tim proped himself up on his elbow. "No, not exactly." Just as Tim bent down to kiss Calleigh a cry was heared over the baby monitor. Tim sighed and dropped his head onto Calleigh's shoulder. "I'll get them."

"Are you sure?"

Tim nodded and got out of bed and yawned as he walked down the hallway and into the babies' room. "Hey there little one." said Tim as he picked up the screaming little girl. "What's a matter with daddy's little girl huh?" The baby continued to cry. "Aww come on Oliva don't cry, that makes daddy feel bad. How about we get you a bottle hmmm...and go into the living room so we don't wake Sandra up." Tim smiled as the little girl's cries subsided as he walked with her down the hall.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

The man looked at the morning newspaper that read **Local Miami Citizens Lose Lives in Causeaway Bombing. **"Well, Sunny, I finally did it. I made the local newspaper. That's only been my dream since I was just a little boy." The man smiled successfully and folded the newspaper. "So, I think I should get started on the next set of bombs, what do you think Sunny Sagamore hotel? Grace Memorial hospital? Oh hey, why not both of them?"

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH **

Calleigh smiled as she watched Tim rock Oliva in the rocking chair. She never thought she'd see the day where Tim Speedle become a father, probably because the first few years she worked with him she couldn't stand the man. But here they were now, happily married with children. Tim smiled as he looked up and saw Calleigh watching him. "What don't you trust me with our children." said Tim as he stood up and walked towards Calleigh.

"Nope." said Calleigh shaking her head. "They way you are with them you might just run off and i'll never see either of you guys ever again."

"Well that is never gonna happen." said Tim softly and he bent down and kissed Calleigh, careful to not wake up or harm the sleeping baby in his arms.

Calleigh sighed after she pulled herself away from Tim slightly. "We should stop."

Calleigh's remark caused Tim to look at her. "Honey you've never said those 3 words to me in your life."

Calleigh smiled. "Well if you'd let me finish." started Calleigh. "We should stop, or we'll have two more of those in nine months."

"Well please, let's continue."

Calleigh smiled and shook her head. "Alright, I will make you a deal. You go put her to bed and then we will see Yankee."

Tim nodded. "It's a deal." said Tim as he walked down the hallway.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

"You put a wire here and a wire there, you put it all together and you've built yourself a bomb that's what its all about." sang the man as he sat back in his chair to admire his handy work. "Next stop, the Sagamore Hotel." The man reached across the table and began to write a letter, he placed it inside a yellow envelope and on the front he wrote Det. Tim Speedle Miami-Dade Pd. "And then to the Crime lab."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh laid in Tim's arms as they watched the Miami sun rise. "I love you." said Calleigh in her southern drawl as she looked out the window.

Tim bent his head down slightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to."

"No." said Calleigh as she looked up at Tim. "I **really** love you. I don't think I can tell you that enough."

Tim smiled and brushed her golden locks away from her face. "Yes you do. And I **really **love you to."

Calleigh smiled and turned her attention back to the open window that was letting a cool but comfortable breeze in. "I just wonder sometimes if its all worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"With this job. If taking the time out to have a family is worth it." Calleigh sighed slightly and Tim's hands wrapped tighter around her waist. "I mean this job is dangerous, our lives can be taken away from us like that. Is it worth it if in the end we just hurt people we supposably love?"

Tim made a face that wrinkled his forehead. "I thought it was my job to be the negative one in the family?"

"I'm just saying is all."

"I know." said Tim as he stroked Calleigh's hair. "Your right this job is dangerous. But I would rather take the chance and love someone to not have gotten that chance at all. Especially with you." Calleigh smiled lightly but Tim couldn't see. "Seriously, Calleigh." said Tim as he sat up. "If anything were to happen to you or the girls, i'd never be able to forgive myself."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

The man smiled as the door man greeted him. "Good morning sir and welcome to the Sagamore Hotel."

"Good morning." The man smiled brightly as he walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you get a room sir?"

"No actually, I need to drop of this package." said the man as he handed the package over to the receptionist.

"Ok." said the young women sweetly. "What room is it to be delievered to sir?"

"Uh...room 203. I believe."

The young women nodded. "Ms. Gallaway. I"ll have it delievered first thing. Thank you very much."

"No. Thank you." said the man and walked rather quickly out of the hotel.

TBC...


	3. The Letter

**Disclamier: Everything is the same as before, nothing has changed. Except I have a bruise on my arm from a friend who I told how this story was going to end. **

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim sighed as the elevator doors opened to reveal the 4th level of the crime lab, him and Calleigh began walking towards the locker room when Paula shouted out to Tim. "Detective Speedle?"

Tim stopped and turned around, "Yeah, Paula?"

"This envelope arrived for you earlier this morning."

Tim took the envelope. "Thanks Paula."

"Your welcome."

Tim sighed and caught up with Calleigh who was waiting for him in the hallway. "What's that all about?" asked Calleigh as she looked down at the object in her husband's hand.

"Some letter."

"Ok, well. I'll be down in ballistics finishing up that case for night shift, page me if you guys get anything on the causeaway bombing."

Tim looked down at the envelope that just said **Detective Tim Speedle **and muttered. "Yeah, see ya later." but his attention was on the envelope. He shook his head opened his locker, and placed the envelope inside of it. He'd read it later.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Horatio stood in the layout room of the Miami-Dade Crime lab with his hands on his hips looking outside to the hallway as he addressed his team. "So we have." started Horatio in his usual tone. "A disgruntled Miami citizen, blowing up important landmarks in Miami." Speed and Eric nodded from behind the lab table. "So tell me what else we know gentlemen?"

"Well." started Eric gesturing towards the parts of the bomb they had recovered. "We do know that he uses a standard kitchen timer as his detanaitor."

Horatio nodded, his attention on the two men of his team. "What else?"

"That's it." said Speed flatly, causing Horatio to look at him sternly. "This guy...left us nothing. H. Me, Eric, and Calleigh went over that scene for hours, there's nothing. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I got a letter today, I didn't think anything of it, I threw it back into my locker."

Horatio went to go say something but was cut off by his cell phone. "Caine."

"Horatio, its Frank. We've got another bombing."

"Where." said Horatio quickly causing Speed and Eric to look up at him.

"The Sagamore Hotel."

"Alright, we'll be right there." said Horatio and flipped his phone shut. "Gentlemen...we. have another bombing."

"I'll get my kit." said Speed as him and Eric made there way around the lab table.

"No." said Horatio. "You stay here and process the letter." Horatio said giving Speed a warning look.

Speed sighed and leaned against the lab table. Eric looked at Speed who took of his gloves angrily and threw them onto the table. "Sorry man."

Speed nodded and walked out of the layout room.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Horatio took of his shades as he looked at the lobby of the Sagamore Hotel, or lack there of. "Has everyone been evacuated, Frank?"

"Yeah."

Horatio nodded. "How many casulaties, Alexx?"

Alexx shook her head as she examined a young male. "Four, 3 men, 1 woman. This one's only a kid."

Eric sighed, looked away and muttered. "Summer Job."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Speed sighed as he dumped the content of the letter onto the lab table. Paper shreds, great just what he needed. He looked down at them for a minute and then picked up a pair of gloves and began putting the pieces together.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Horatio looked down at the ground, and then at the scene before him. "Alright this guy wants something."

"Which is?" asked Frank.

"Our attention. And now we've got it. So let's give him a little something in return."

"Jail time." suggested Eric, Horatio nodded.

(ok that just sounded like part of a preview of a new episode, lol)

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Speed looked down at what he had so far.

**Speedle,**

**I've seen you. And you've seen me. But when its all over with will you**

Tim was brought out of his work when his cell phone began to ring, he looked down at the caller i.d. _Calleigh. _He smiled and answered it. "Hey, baby what's up?"

"Hey." said Calleigh in her always cheerful tone. "I was thinking me and you go getting some lunch, what do you think."

"Sounds great but..."

"But what?" Calleigh gasped playfully. "Is there another women?"

Tim smirked and shook his head. "No, uh...you know what I'll meet you down in the parking lot, let me just finish something up."

"Alright, you got it."

Tim nodded and hung up the phone. He picked up his camera took a picture of the work he's done so far on the letter and left the layout room.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh smiled back at Tim as they entered the lab finding Horatio and Eric. "Hey guys." said Calleigh sweetly.

"hey."

"Is this the stuff from the new bombing case?" Horatio nodded. "We thinking its the same guy?" Eric sighed and held up what was left of the timer. "Yeah, same guy."

"Speed, how are we coming on that letter?"

"That letter you got this morning?"

Speed ignored her. "I uh...got a little distracted, H."

"Speed...that letter could be important to the case."

Calleigh looked at Tim. "The letter you got this morning?" Tim nodded. "Tim...that letter was addressed to you only."

"So. What's your point?"

"It wasn't addressed to the whole team, that means someone might have it out for you."

Tim shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

Calleigh stood up as straight as she could, but she still didn't even come close to being eye level with him. "Someone sends you a letter, when there's bombs going off across Miami." started Calleigh. "And its not important?" she finished her voice quivering.

Tim sighed and looked down at Calleigh. "I...I don't know what to say."

Calleigh glared at him and walked out of the room. Tim sighed and looked at Horatio who looked at him sternly. "Speed, get back to the letter." Tim nodded and walked out.

TBC...


	4. The Rest Of The Letter

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They keep me going!**

**Author's Note 2: Now randomwritting...why would you think something was going to happen? Mwhahahahahaha...evil grin**

Calleigh watched from outside the window as Tim worked on the letter the crazy man had sent him. Why would he not tell her? It's not like she'd get mad at him. I mean he can't help if a mad man sent him a letter. Or could he? She sighed and walked in, Tim didn't look up like he normally did with his little smirk that made Calleigh go weak at the knee's. Instead he kept his head down starring at a half piece of paper with the rest of it in shreds next to it. Calleigh walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, for over reacting earlier."

Tim didn't say anything right away. "No, you were right. I should have told you."

Calleigh sighed into Tim's back and then looked at the letter, and read the rest outloud.

**Let's see if you can survive**

**Counting the days since i've seen you last**

**But maybe in the end, when its all said and done**

**you'll regret it**

**Or maybe making a tough decision**

**But remember your Det. Tim Speedle**

**You'll always chose family over your own life**

**Or would you?**

Calleigh looked up at Tim who couldn't take his eyes off the letter. "Tim?"

Tim shook his head slightly, still not looking at Calleigh. "Calleigh this guy...or women...there gonna kill me."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim laid awake in his and Calleigh's bed after Horatio sent them both home after hours of overtime, when none of them could find anything. Tim rolled over and watched Calleigh's sleeping form. Memories came flooding back to him.

FLASHBACK---

"Duquesne do you have that gun processed for me yet?" asked Tim as he walked into the ballistics lab.

Calleigh turned on her heel and walked up to Tim slowly. "Don't call me Duquesne. I have a name its Calleigh."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Tim annoyed. "Would you like me to call you princess?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Mrs. Speedle would be fine."

Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist, pulling her in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but before either of them new what was happening Calleigh was on top of the counter.

END FLASHBACK---

Tim brushed a stray hair out of Calleigh's face and tucked it behind her ear, Calleigh smiled and shifted slightly but didn't wake up.

NEW FLASHBACK--

Calleigh looked back at Speed as she sat in front of him on the beach and smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Nothing, its just for the past 3 years I've hated your guts. I never thought we'd be sitting on a beach together watching the sun set."

Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Well it was our first date, I wanted to make it speical."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim lightly.

END FLASHBACK---

Tim bent down and kissed Calleigh lightly, got out of bed and made his way to the girls' room. He looked into each crib and found each of his little girl's sleep peacefully. Away from danger, no fear in there eyes like he had seen on so many victims, they weren't crying or screaming. They were just two wonderful 8 month olds. If everything was so perfect then why did Tim have this bad sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach?

TALLEIGH TALLEIGH **TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh stretched as she came out of the the bedroom and made her way into the kitchen smelling french toast and scrammbled eggs. "Hey, yankee."

Tim looked up and smiled. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

Calleigh nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "How about you?"

Tim nodded. "Like a baby."

Calleigh looked at him sternly. "Your lying." Tim looked away. "You didn't sleep at all did you?"

Tim sighed and shook his head. "I couldn't. Not with that guy out there."

Calleigh looked at him. "Tim everything's fine, I'm sure that that letter-"

"Was a death threat?" said Tim flatly.

"All I am saying is." started Calleigh but Tim looked away, she grabbed his hand and pulled her back to him. "All I am saying is, to be careful. We may not know anything yet, but it doesn't hurt to be careful, and we certainly don't need to be stressing out over it either."

"Is it wrong to say I'm scared?" admitted Tim honesly.

Calleigh shook her head. "I'm scared to."

Tim sighed and pulled Calleigh to him. "He's right tho. Family does mean more to me then anything."

Calleigh nodded and put her hand on Tim's cheek lightly. "I know it does."

Tim sighed and pulled Calleigh to him. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "I love you to."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

"So what do you think, Sunny? You think I got under Detective Speedle's skin?" asked the man to his dog. "Well he deserves's it, seeing as what he did to me." The man rolled his car window down and watched as Tim, Calleigh, and the girls got into the car. "Destroy one." said the man with a sigh. "Destroy them all."

Tbc...Crappy chapter I know, but what I had before this was even crappier.


	5. Cry

**Author's Note: Whoa, chapter 5 already...I work fast. lol. I'm just proud that I haven't gotten writer's block yet. knocks on wood lol.**

**Author's NOte 2: Since speedfanatic05 asked me so nicely here's the next chapter. lol.**

The man starred at the t.v. screen as the morning news came on.

_'The miami-dade crime lab is still on the hunt for who the reporter's are now calling the Crazed bombest." said a women news reporter. "This man is isane, he needs to be stopped, he is killing innocent people. Lt. Caine and his team are asking you that if you have any information concerning the bombs to please call the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."_

_"Now Nancy, its been speculated that Detective Speedle on Lt. Caine's team is said to be the target in this case correct?"_

_"That's not proven yet, Jason."_

The man sat down on his couch and let out a long sigh. "Speedle."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim tossed and turned in his bed, trying to search for the man, the man that had been haunting in his dreams for the past 2 months.

TIM'S DREAM - - - OR IS IT A CASE FROM THE PAST

_Tim walked down the hallway, flashlight guiding his way. He looked down and saw blood droplet's, he followed them down the hallway, down the stairs, and outside to a dumpster, were he found a second body lying on the side of it.. But it wasn't the victim it was Calleigh and her body was burned badly. "Calleigh!" Tim rolled her over but Calleigh wouldn't respond. "Calleigh...baby!" Tim could feel himself starting to cry and tried to get Calleigh to grip his hand but it wasn't working. "This is Detective Tim Speedle! I got a female officer down! I repeat a female officer down!" yelled TIm into his phone._

Tim sat up in bed quickly, out of breath and tears streaming down his face. He took a few deep breaths and jumped when he felt a cold hand on his left shoulder. "Baby, you ok?" Tim looked at Calleigh horrified. Hadn't he just seen her dead? He ran his hands through his hair. "Tim?"

Tim snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Calleigh reached up and brushed his tears away. "Your crying."

"I'm fine." said Tim coldly.

Calleigh sighed and turned his face towards his. "Maybe you should take yourself off this case, its really starting to get to you."

Tim shook his head. "No, its ok, Cal. Really. I'm fine."

Calleigh nodded and watched as Tim laid back down. She sighed and laid her head onto his chest, resting her left hand there as well. It took Tim a few minutes but he finally wrapped his arms around her and barried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent, willing himself to believe that she was still there, with him, safe, and alive.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim sighed as he was going over yet **_another _**bomb scene. This one made the 5th one in the past 2 months and they were still no where as close to catching or finding out to who he was when they first got the call out. Tim looked up when the door to the layout room opened. "Hey man." said Eric lightly.

Tim nodded. "Hey."

"You get anything new?"

Tim shook his head. "No, this day just keeps getting worse and worse."

Eric gave Tim a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to make it harder on you."

Tim looked at him. "What?"

"I was walking by reception and Paula gave me this to give to you." said Eric quietly as he handed Tim yet another envelope saying only **Detective Tim Speedle **on the front. Tim sighed and took the envelope. "You want me to stay with you and help you put it together?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I don't want you to have any part of this...just in case."

Eric nodded. "As a friend do you want me to stay?"

"As a friend?" started Tim. "Leave, please." Eric nodded and walked out the door.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

"I'm just scared for him, Horatio." said Calleigh as she sat in a chair in front of Horatio's desk.

Horatio sighed. "Well, Calleigh. We both know that Tim keeps his feelings bottled up."

"I know." started Calleigh. "That's what scares me."

Horatio sighed. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I wish it felt that way."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim rubbed his eyes that were already dropping because he was so tired. He had only been at this for 15 minutes and he was tired. Why was he so tired? Maybe he was slipping? Maybe he was going crazy and he wasn't really tired. Maybe he was just tired of living. Oh...no he knew why he was tired, because he hasn't slept for more then 10 minutes a night.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim sat at the edge of the bed, starring out the window. Calleigh came out of the bathroom brushing her golden locks, she looked over and saw Tim in another daze. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She sat the brush down on the dresser and walked over to him. "Honey."

Tim blinked a few times, but didn't look at her. "Huh?"

"You ok?"

Tim nodded, still not looking at her. "Yeah, i'm fine."

"Tim?"

"I'm fine, Calleigh."

"No, honey your not."

Tim dropped his head and felt his hand starting to shake. "I can't take it anymore. I...everytime it gets quite those letters keep running in and out of my head, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't eat." Calleigh felt tears come to her as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just...I'm just so scared." Tim's body begin to shake as he let the tears flow. Calleigh had never seen him cry like this before. She closed her eyes for a second and pulled him to her.

"It's ok baby. I'm right here. It's ok."

And let god help them if it wasn't.

TBC...


	6. Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank you guys once again for the reviews, they really mean alot to me.**

**Speedfanatic05- Now why would Tim not being able to function properly cause trouble later on down the road? WHO TOLD YOU? lol.**

**Dybdhal- Now why would you get the idea that it was only going to get worse? I mean honestly what kind of writer do you guys think I am? Mwhahahahaha. And I'm sorry I was being negative earlier, that's just the way I am sometimes.**

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

After Tim had put together another letter, sent from the "crazed bomber" Horatio had ordered a patrol cop to sit outside Tim and Calleigh's house. Tim had protested but after Calleigh had suggested it was a good idea he gave in. Tim was sitting in the break room of the Crime lab watching t.v. when the latest letter flooded back into his brain.

_**This case is getting to you**_

_**I knew it would, that's exactly what I've wanted it to do.**_

_**My plans worked...well not completley but it will soon.**_

_**You better watch your back or you'll be the next one to go into the ground...**_

_**...or according to your nightmares at night your little southern wife will.**_

_**You think I don't see you, but I do, your afraid to touch her, **_

_**afraid that if you do she'll slip through your fingers. **_

_**I guess only time will tell.**_

Tim sighed and tossed the remote onto the coffee table, running his hands threw his hair and then rubbing his eyes. **_You think I don't see you, but I do, your afraid to touch her. _**This guy knew Tim to well, he knew that he was right. He **_was, _**afraid to touch **_her. _**But he shouldn't be. She was his wife, he had dreams of Eric being the one dead, Horatio, Alexx, Tripp, even Tyler, but those didn't get to him as much as this dream, correction nightmare did. He sighed and got up.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh was in the layout room, looking at the letters that were sent to Tim. She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her blonde hair.

**Speedle,**

**I've seen you. And you've seen me. But when its all over with**

**Let's see if you can survive Counting the days since i've seen you last**

**But maybe in the end, when its all said and done**

**you'll regret it**

**Or maybe making a tough decision**

**But remember your Det. Tim Speedle**

**You'll always chose family over your own life**

**Or would you?**

Calleigh's eyes then shifted to the second letter.

**I'll see you soon**

Then to the third.

**I'm getting closer, I'm getting closer to breaking you down.**

Then to the fourth.

**The girls of yours are lovely. If they didn't look exactly like you I'd say Calleigh cheated on you. I mean why would any women want you?**

Then to the fifth.

**Having nightmares Speedle? It was really nice of Calleigh to comfort you. She's a good wife. Maybe once she's dead, I'll move in. Take your place. Raise your kids what do you think? I bet your sitting there right now, blaming yourself for everything that's happened. And you should, this is ALL YOUR FAULT. And you will pay. Believe me you will.**

And then Calleigh's eyes finally came across to the latest letter.

**This case is getting to you**

**I knew it would, that's exactly what I've wanted it to do.**

**My plans worked...well not completley but it will soon.**

**You better watch your back or you'll be the next one to go into the ground...**

**...or according to your nightmares at night your little southern wife will.**

**You think I don't see you, but I do, your afraid to touch her, **

**afraid that if you do she'll slip through your fingers. **

**I guess only time will tell.**

Calleigh's breath caught in her throat as she chocked back a sob. Who was this animal? And why was he picking on Tim? What did he do? Tim's nightmares had escalted now. The killing's still happend but now he saw the crazed bomber only his face was blurry, he couldn't make it out. And after every nightmare Tim would do the same thing, wake up in a cold sweat, crying, breathing heavily. Calleigh would wrap her arms around him and he'd calm down adventually. Then he'd wait til she fell back asleep, well when he thought she was asleep and he'd go into the girl's room and watch them until the sun came up and they had to go back into work. Calleigh didn't know what to do. It was just supposed to be another case, they'd find the evidence, go back to the lab, catch the killer, put him away, and then go home. But this wasn't another case this was...this was torture. Pure torture. She jumped slightly when she heared the door close behind her, but didn't turn around.

Tim walked up slowly behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You shouldn't be looking at these."

Calleigh shrugged slightly and leaned her head on Tim's shoulder. "I was just trying to figure him out."

"He doesn't want to be figured out." Calleigh turned around in Tim's arms and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Tim stroked her cheek lightly. "I know." Calleigh shook her head and rested it on Tim's chest. "I know."

TBC...


	7. Gotta Get Away

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update guys, I've been map testing the past two weeks and I just haven't felt like updating because the map testing was english and I had to write essay's...sooo...anyways i'm gonna kinda let this chapter be a little release from the life that is the Speedle family and give them a little bit of a break.**

Chapter...7?

Tim stood with Calleigh in the layout room looking over the evidence from the first explosion.

"Ok." started Calleigh in her usual cherry tone, but if you listened closely you could hear and perhaps if you looked at her close enough you could see the tiredness. "So we know that he uses a standarized kitchen timer.."

Tim nodded. "And that's about all we know."

Calleigh looked up at him. "But that doesn't make since, honey. I mean there has to be something else here that's going to give away our guy."

Tim was about to say something when Horatio chose that particular moment to walk in. "Guys."

Calleigh smiled, "Hey Horatio. What's up?"

Horatio smiled slightly and did his all to familiar Horatio pose. "Why uh...why don't you guys go home, and get some rest?"

"No." said Tim quickly causing Calleigh to look at him. "No way, I'm catching this guy."

"Speed."

"H...no."

"I think you guys need some vacation time. So go home, pack your things, get the girls ready and just go."

Speed sighed and placed his hands on the lab table. "H-"

"Tim, maybe he's right? We need to get our minds off things."

Tim gave Calleigh the usual Speedle expression. "And you really think going away for a few days is going to make everything go away."

Calleigh shrugged slightly. "Maybe not completley, but it could help."

Tim shook his head and let out a sigh and muttered a quick "Whatever" before leaving.

Calleigh sighed causing Horatio to look at her. "He'll be ok, Cal. Just take a week or two off, clear your head."

Calleigh nodded. "I know he'll be ok...adventually. I'm just not sure if I will."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh watched Tim carefully as he threw his clothes into his suitcase. She smiled slightly, hoping to attempt to atleast make him look at her. Something which he hadn't been doing for the past couple of weeks. Calleigh understood what he was going through, she really did. She just wished that he would wake up and realize that he wasn't alone in this. "Here baby, let me help you." Calleigh walked around on to the other side of bed and began to fold Tim's clothes.

Tim sighed. "I'm perfectly capable of folding my own clothes, Cal."

"Really? Then why are you just throwing them in here?"

Tim ran his hand over his face and sat down on the bed. "What if...what if something happend while were gone, Cal? What if he does something that gets Horatio or Eric hurt? I could never live with myself if something happend."

"Nothing's going to happen, Tim." said Calleigh as she folded one of Tim's button up shirts and placed it in the suitcase.

"What if." started Tim ignoring her comment. "What if he follows us and...and hurts you or the girls, and I can't get to you fast enough to help you? I can't lose you guys." Calleigh tilted her head to the side and sat down on his lap. She then placed her hands on his cheeks making him look at her. "I'd never **EVER **be able to forgive myself for that."

"Tim...nothing is going to happen. Ok. **_Nothing."_**

"Just because you say that Cal, doesn't mean its going to happen."

"And just because your so pestimistic doesn't always mean something bad is going to happen."

Tim closed his eyes and pulled Calleigh to him tightly. Holding her so she wouldn't leave, not like she ever would on her own free will. Tim ran his hands up and down Calleigh's back. "Save me. Please?"

Calleigh pulled away from him slightly and looked at him sadly. "Save you from what, baby?"

"From falling." said Tim quietly with tears in his eyes. Calleigh nodded and leaned down and kissed Tim lightly, after a few seconds Tim pulled her to him tightly not wanting to let go. Afraid that if he did he'd lose her forever. Tim ran his hands up and down Calleigh's side's finally coming to rest on her hip bones. Calleigh pulled away from Tim slightly and ran her hand over his stubble.

"I'll always be here to save you. You just let me know when ok?" Tim nodded and kissed Calleigh more passionatley this time.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim took a deep breath as he came to the door of his parents home. "Cal, maybe we should go back to Miami?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You don't like your parents just as much as I don't like mine, but were doing this, Tim. We need the vacation."

Tim sighed and knocked on the door. "Coming, coming." Tim heared his mother call.

Elizabeth Speedle opened the door and her mouth opened in suprise. "Timothy! Calleigh! And my grand babies! Oh this is a suprise." said Elizabeth as she hugged each of them.

Patrick Speedle came down the hall and to the door. "Lizzy, why are you...Timothy, son. How are you?" asked Patrick as he hugged his son.

"I've been better, dad."

"Why? What's going on."

"Oh well you know." started Calleigh in her southern drawl. "Crime scene's, evidence, bullets, guns, explosions, crazies, nothing's changed Dad."

Patrick smiled and looked at Calleigh. "I always did love your humor." he said hugging her. "How's my favorite daughter in law?"

Calleigh smiled. "Dad, i'm your only daughter in law."

Patrick cast a glance at Tim which caused him to laugh for the first time in awhile. "As far as we now."

"Thanks, Dad."

Patrick laughed lightly. "Well let's not stand in the door way the whole time, come on in." said Patrick as he went to grab on of the baby carriers.

"Oh, its ok, i got them."

Patrick looked at Tim. "Well I see who does all the heavy lifting."

Tim shook his head and grabbed the suitcases as he walked into his childhood home. "Always the comedian dad."

"Well you know." started Patrick as he grabbed Olivia's carrier. "I aim to please."

TBC...


	8. Just Make It Stop, Please!

Chapter 8...and it isn't over yet! Or is it? Guess you'll have to read and find out.

Calleigh laid in Tim's arms, with the sun shinning into Tim's old bedroom window. Calleigh let out a small laugh. "What?" asked Tim as he looked down at her.

"I just can't believe this is your room, Tim. I mean...its not the room I'd ever picture you having. I mean its baseball themed." said Calleigh as she laughed once again.

"Hey, I was young, I liked sports."

Calleigh nodded with a smile still on her face. "Right, I forgot your a hard core Yankee's fan, you could have played pro but you became a cop instead, yadda yadda yadda."

"Who have you been talking to?" asked Tim as Calleigh lifted her head up to look at him.

"Your mother." said Calleigh softly as she inched towards his face.

"I'll kill her." Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim passionatley. Tim moaned softly and ran his hands threw Calleigh's hair. He smiled against her lips and flipped her over so that she was on her back, pinning her hands behind her head. Just then Brian Speedle decided to pick that particular moment to enter Tim's bedroom.

"Hey bro, mom says break- WHOA DUDE!" said Brian covering his eyes. "Like get a room or something."

Tim looked up at his brother. "Were in a room your just interrupting." Calleigh laughed loudly causing her to snort which caused her to cover her mouth and for Tim to look at her oddly.

"Well then, how about like a heads up or a towel on the door or something?"

Tim nodded. "Alright next time, I'll come in your room and tell you me and my wife are gonna have sex and not to come in ok?"

Brian glared at Tim. "I hate you."

"That's my goal." muttered Tim as Brian closed the door. He then turned back to Calleigh. "So, where were we?"

Calleigh smiled and sat up kissing Tim lightly. "Right about there." Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh back, but when he started to get into it again, she pulled away. "Actually I could go for some breakfast."

Tim let out a defeated sigh and dropped his forehead on Calleigh's pillow. "I hate my family."

Calleigh smiled and got dressed before heading downstairs.

**TALLLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

**"**Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Morning sweetheart." said Elizabeth as she took a sip of her coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." said Calleigh with a smile, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Speaking of babies...were are my girls."

Patrick smiled. "There with great grandma Nina. I swear you bring two babies into this house, you'll never get them back." Calleigh smiled. "French toast or pancakes?"

Calleigh thought for a minute. "French toast please." Patrick nodded and handed Calleigh a plate with two piece of french toast on it.

"So Calleigh, what really brings you and Timmy here?" asked Patrick as he handed Calleigh the plate.

"Thank you, we just wanted to come and see you guys, we haven't seen you guys since the babies were born."

Elizabeth looked at Calleigh. "I think you miss understood him deary. He said **really?"**

Calleigh sighed and placed her fork back into her plate. "There this crazed bomber in miami, and he's been threatning, Tim. Horaito told us to take a few weeks off, to clear our heads. This has really gotten to Tim. I don't know what to do for him anymore."

Elizabeth looked at Patrick who looked down at his plate. "Well, Timmy always has been a little hard headed. Always thinks things are his fault when there not. But if its one thing I know is that Timmy will do anything for his family."

Calleigh nodded setting her glass down. "That's what i'm afraid of."

Patrick was about to open his mouth to speak when Tim chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, seriously the Speedle men did not know when to enter a room. Tim stopped walking. "Just everybody stop talking when I enter a room." Tim walked over behind Calleigh and kissed the top of her head before sitting down next to her. "So what were we talking about?"

"Our new resturant." said Patrick.

"the girls." offered Calleigh.

"My garden." said Elizabeth.

Tim looked at his parents and then at Calleigh who suddenly became very interested in her napkin. "You told them didn't you?"

Calleigh sighed and looked up at Tim with sad eyes. "They asked."

"Calleigh." said Tim sternly.

Elizabeth shook her. "It doesn't matter anyway, Timothy. Its all over the news."

"If its all over the news mother. Why didn't you call?"

"We wanted you to call us, son." Patrick chimed in. "We can't always pry you to tell us everything, we figured you'd tell us what was going on when you were ready."

"Well I'M NOT ready DAD!" said Tim standing up.

"Tim." said Calleigh.

"No!" said Tim as he threw down his napkin. "Forget it. I'll be outside." Calleigh watched as Tim walked out of the dinning room and her eyes closed when she heared the slam of the back porch door.

Calleigh stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll go after him." Patrick nodded and watched as Calleigh to left the room.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh walked up behind Tim and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why can't I let him go, Calleigh?" said Tim as the tears fought there way to the surface again. "Why is he constantly in my head. Those letters are constantly in my head." said Tim with so much strain on his voice that made Calleigh's heartbreak.

Calleigh turned Tim around. "I know, sweetheart."

"Just make it stop, Calleigh please."

Calleigh nodded and pulled Tim to her swaying slightly as she held him. "I will baby, I will."

TBC...


	9. Spare Bedroom

**Author's Note: Alrighty here's another chapter for you guys, just wanted to say once again thanks for all the reviews.**

**Sandle Lover: Go right ahead and send me those cookies. I love cookies. Thanks for reading my story.**

**explosions- chapter 9**

Tim stood in the spare bedroom where his parents had put up Oliva and Sandra's cribs and watched as they slept. Why was he letting this guy get to him? Why couldn't he just get over it? It's not like they haven't been threatend before. Why was this the guy who got to him? Tim knew why because he still had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. When he got these feelings they normally meant something bad was going to happen. And nine times out of ten he was right. Just look at dispo day for example.

FLASHBACK---

Tim stood in the bathroom leaning over the sink when Calleigh came in. "Hey, baby have you seen my brush?"

Tim nodded and handed to her. "Here."

"Thank you." Calleigh double backed and looked at him. "Baby are you ok?"

Tim shook his head. "My stomach hurts."

Calleigh frowned. "Are you sick." She shook her head as she put her hand to his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever."

"No, not like that. I feel like something bad's going to happen."

Calleigh looked up at him, worry written all over her face. "Well, then maybe you should stay home today. I can do the dispo for you."

"No!" said Tim quickly. "Its ok, i'll uh...I'll do it."

"You sure, its no trouble?"

Tim shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled brightly. "I love you to."

Calleigh walked under the crime scene tape quickly as she heared the medic say "Bp's 100 over 90." She closed her eyes tightly as she stopped behind him. "If he was dead, he'd be blue by now."

"You ok?" asked Horatio concerned. He was always worried about his CSI's, and Calleigh loved him for that.

Tim looked up at Calleigh. "I'm fine." Horatio nodded and walked over to Alexx. Calleigh walked over to him and sat down next to him and then grabbed his hand. He squeezed it back tightly. "I was so scared."

Calleigh nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. But your fine now."

END FLASHBACK---

Tim shook his head and watched as Sandra stretched lightly in her sleep. Tim bent over and kissed each of his girls on the forehead and turned around to leave when he saw Calleigh leaning in the door way. Tim sighed and looked down. Calleigh frowned and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tim let out a shaky sigh and hugged Calleigh tightly, barring his head into her shoulder, taking in her sent.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Calleigh suggested.

Tim shook his head. "I don't want to leave them."

Calleigh nodded and pulled away. "Then we'll sleep in here."

Tim nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." started Calleigh. "I'll go get my pj's and i'll be right back."

Tim smirked slightly. "You know you don't really need your pajama's."

Calleigh made an awkward face and looked over at the twins. "Timmy, our kids are in the room."

Tim shook his head and pulled Calleigh to him, "Then I guess you'll just have to keep it down."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh looked at the clock as she laid in Tim's arms. 5:30. Ever since this bomber stuff started up Tim got used to staying up all night, and if Tim was up all night that meant Calleigh was up all night. Calleigh turned in Tim's arms and looked up at him, suprised to see him asleep. Maybe the distance made him feel some what safe. Just then little Oliva picked that particular moment to let out a cry. Calleigh cursed herself mentally and got up quickly, careful not to wake up tim but quickly so the cries wouldn't wake him up. Calleigh reached into the crib and pulled the screaming baby out.

"What's wrong with Mommy's little girl huh?" Olivia continued to cry. Calleigh looked over and saw Tim roll over onto his side. "Shhh, baby your gonna wake up daddy, and daddy really really needs to sleep." Still Olivia kept on crying. "Oh olivia why do you have to be the screamer? Why can't you just be like your sister?" Calleigh tried rocking her but she kept crying.

Tim got out of bed slowly and walked over to her. "Here I'll take her."

Calleigh looked up at him. "Sorry, I should have left the room, I didn't mean to wake you."

Tim shook his head. "It's ok. Give her here." Calleigh nodded and handed Olivia over to Tim. Instantly her cries began to subside.

"How do you do that?"

Tim shrugged as he sat down in the rocking chair. "I just have a gift with women I guess."

Calleigh smirked and climbed back into bed and watched Tim with their daughter. If someone was to ask her 5 years ago if Tim would back a good dad she would have laughed in their face. When Tim was with a baby he seemed...happy. Which was so unlike him. So out of character. But she loved to see him happy. And she would have a million kids if that's what it took to keep him happy.

TBC...


	10. Panick for Breakfast

**Randomwriting: Of course i'll share the cookies with you hands over cookies**

**Author's Note: Once again just wanted to say thank you for reading and revewing!**

**Disclaimer: Just to refresh everyone's memory I don't own anything. Never have and knowing my luck I never will.**

Tim woke up several hours later to an empty bed. This startled him because for the past 6 years he always woke up with Calleigh next to him, except for when they were both at conventions or when Tim decided to pull the workaholic routine and stay late at work. Tim sat up slowly. "Calleigh..." when she didn't answer he got out of bed and walked over to the girls' cribs. Panick washed over his face when he found them empty. "NO!" Tim ran to the door, down the hall, and to his brothers room. "Where's Calleigh!"

The youngest Speedle groaned and barried his head into his pillow. "How should I know she's your wife remember?"

Tim shot his brother a glare and ran down the stairs shouting Calleigh's name. "Calleigh! Calleigh." Tim ran into one of the family room's and found his Nanna sitting on the couch watching The Ellen Degeneres show.

"Ka!" said Nanna as she laughed with the audience. "God that women cracks me up!" Nanna turned to see Tim standing in the door way breathing heavily. "Oh hey, Timmy boy. I didn't see you there. How are you this morning?"

"Where's Calleigh?"

"I have no idea sugar pie. I haven't seen her since last night why?" Tim shook his head and left the room. Nanna smiled and muttered to herself. "Oh, young and to be in love." Before quickly turning her attention back to the t.v. and laughing as Ellen danced her way threw the audience and grabbed a ladies purse and taking it with her to her seating area.

WHERE IS CALLEIGH? WHERE IS CALLEIGH? TEEHEE!

Tim ran up to the kitchen just as Calleigh came out of it. "Oh hey baby. Nice to finally see you awake."

Tim let out a releaved sigh and pulled her closely to him. "Thank god your ok."

"And why wouldn't I be?" asked Calleigh as she pulled away from him slightly.

"I woke up and you weren't there and then I looked in the cribs...where are the girls?"

"Your mom's giving them a bath. Tim are you sure your ok?"

Tim nodded and pulled Calleigh to him once again. "I am now." Calleigh smiled slightly and hugged him tighter.

TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH

Tim and Calleigh entered the family room to see Elizabeth Speedle dressing the girls while watching Days of Our Lives. "Oh my lord." said Calleigh in her thick southern drawl. "I haven't seen this show in forever. Not since...Belle and Shaun were making out and then they found Cassie and Rex in that space ship thing."

Tim cast a weird glance over at Calleigh and muttered. "Soap Opera's."

Calleigh smacked him on the leg lightly. "Hey Yankee, don't knock it til you try it."

Brian Speedle smirked slightly. "Yeah like cleaning your gun, for once."

Tim looked over at his brother and gave him one of those Speedle looks. "That's not funny." Brian laughed but quickly stopped when his father gave him a stern look.

"Sorry." said Brian quickly as he left the room.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Well they've got a new Belle now, don't really like her that much. She's pregnant."

Calleigh's eyes got wide. "Sweet little innocent Belle is pregnant?"

Elizabeth nodded. "MMhmm.." Elizabeth then began to tickle Sandra's belly. "Yes she is, isn't she?" Elizabeth laughed as Sandra squealed in laughter. "Oh yes she is. You think that's funny don't you? Yes."

"Mom." stated Tim. "Please don't talk baby talk your going to scare the poor kid."

Elizabeth looked up at Tim. "Why I used to talk baby talk with you all the time. And you did the same thing. Just laughed and laughed." said Elizabeth as she now tickled Oliva's belly.

Calleigh laughed slightly. "Yeah, and look how he turned out."

Tim looked at Calleigh. "That's not funny."

"Oh you know I tease you baby." said Calleigh as she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek lightly.

Tim tried to hide the smile on his face but couldn't help it. "Alright your forgiven."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you."

"So." said Patrick Speedle as he looked up from his newspaper. "What's on your guys's agenda for the day?"

Calleigh shrugged and Tim looked over at the girls. "Probably just hang out with the girls."

Patrick shook his head. "You need a break from them. Me and Elizabeth are going to take them out with us tonight and Brian is going to spend the night at a friend's house so you'll have the house all to yourselves all evening."

TIm groaned. "Your not taking them to one of your parties are you?"

Elizabeth looked up at Tim. "And what exactly is wrong with that?"

Tim glared at his mother. "Mom, I know how those women are from Child Services. They'll stare, hold them, and pinch there cheeks until they turn blue. They don't need to be put through that."

Calleigh looked over at Tim. "And what's the difference baby? You'll just be doing the same thing."

Tim held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright I cave. Take them with you. But I swear if one of my children comes home with rosie cheeks, I'll dust their cheeks for prints and hunt those child servies' women down."

TBC...


	11. Old Friends

**Randomwriting: I have every intention of making this chapter strictly about a nice quiet evening among husband and wife...or do I? Teehee. I guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Author's Note: Again thanks for reading you guys. Reviews make me happy, good or bad send them my way it makes me feel special.**

**Author's Note 2: Some maybe wondering what Patrick and Elizabeth Speedle look like...so whenever I do a fic with his parent in it I always imagine them as in the episode Lost Son when we saw them at Tim's funeral. (which by the way i still firmly believe DIDN'T happen, so yeah take that Donahue!)**

Tim kissed each of his girls on the forehead as his parents made there way to the front door. "Are you sure you wanna do this ma? I mean two baby girls at one time might be a challenge."

"Why Timmy are you implying that i'm old?"

"Nooo, not at all." said Tim with a smirk.

"Timmy, I raised 6 childern. And they've all grown up to be wonderful people."

"They'll be fine in our hands." said Patrick Speedle as he opened the door and motioned Elizabeth out. "You two have fun now, don't do anything I wouldn't."

Tim laughed slightly and locked the door behind his parents, he turned around to find Calleigh starring lovingly at him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around.

"So, no parents, no annoying little brother, the kiddies are gone, whatever shall we do mister Speedle?"

"Well, I was thinking dinner, a movie, and if it just so happens to lead into activties in the bedroom so be it."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim lightly. "Love you."

Tim stroked her cheek lightly. "Love ya to." said Tim with his whole heart. It was the truth he did love Calleigh more then anything, well other then the girls. He would give up **everything **and he'd do **anything **to make sure that she was happy and safe. "Before we get this evening started will you do me one favor first?"

"I'd do anything for you."

**S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C **

Tim sighed slightly as he crouched down onto his knee's. Calleigh stood a few feet away to give him space. He needed to do this alone. And that's what she intended on letting him do unless he asked for help. "Hey man." said Tim softly as he placed the carnations into the small whole in front of the grave. "I know you would have thought that flowers is corny to give a guy, but hey what are you going to do about it?" Tim looked over at Calleigh who smiled slightly as she watched her husband. He was a very strong man. He was from New York he had to be strong in order to survive. But to Calleigh there was alot more to him, that he didn't really let other people see. Calleigh figured she was the only one he let in. And sometimes she was thankful for that. But other times she hated being the only one who knew how his mind worked.

"That's Calleigh, my wife. I have two little girls who are about to turn one soon. I think you wouldn've gotten a kick out of them, there so cute. But Olivia's a little screamer. But of course knowing you you'd make fun of me because you always said I'd never settle down. Well I did." Tim paused for a long time and Calleigh debated whether or not to go over there or not, she closed her eyes tightly when she saw the all two familiar tears run down his cheeks. "Thanks to you. You gave me the chance to have a family, to raise children, to have that family that no guy at our age even wanted to think about. So I have to thank you for that."

FLASHBACK--- (When TIm was 18 years old)

Tim picked up a rock off the street and through it. He looked over at his friend as he heared his name. "Tim!"

"Hey Ricky, what took you so long."

Ricky shurgged. "Well you know mom's."

Tim nodded and laughed a little as he thought of his own mother who made sure he had on two layers of clothing and scarves wrapped around his body before heading out in the New York weather. Tim jumped slightly when Ricky threw him the baseball. "So you still wanting to be a cop?" asked Tim as he threw the ball to his friend.

"Yeah, I do." Ricky stopped when Tim started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Tim shrugged. "Nothing, its just I don't think you'll be able to make it through the academy."

"Oh yeah and like you would?" said Ricky as he threw the ball a little harder this time.

"Well i'm stubborn and I got a low tolernce of pain. I think I can handle."

"Yeah you got that right, your stubborn and got a temper like an irish men. You'll be lucky if you ever find someone who wants to be your boss."

"Well you'll see." said Tim as he threw the ball back to his friend. "I'll find a boss who will put up with me. You'll see."

"Yeah, ok. I bet you he'll just have to push you infront of a bullet to get rid of you."

Tim caught the ball in his glove. "That's not funny." Ricky laughed and looked over past Tim's shoulder. A man wearing all black walked over to them.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" Tim and Ricky held up there hands.

"Hey." said Tim slowly. "We don't have any money man. Were just throwing the ball around."

"Then...then give me your watches." Tim and Ricky did as told and handed the man their watches.

"You know what?" said Tim as he reached into the back of his jeans.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

But Tim ignored him and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "Hang on I think I may have a twenty in here somewhere." The man raised his gun and aimed it at Tim. Ricky saw this and pushed his best friend out of the way just as the gun went off.

"Shit!" The man ran off down the alley leaving Tim with Ricky's weight on top of him. Weight that would be there for the rest of his life. Because he was to stupid in a high pressure situation.

"Ricky! Ricky." Tim managed to roll over so that Ricky's back was to the ground. "Hey, Ricky man, you ok?"

Ricky gasped for air and clutched his best friend's shoulder. "...Tim."

Tim looked over at the snow on the ground that was now red from the gun shot wound his friend had suddenly got. "Ricky...alright man your gonna be fine. I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE! Ricky man stay with me ok. I NEED AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Tim looked back down at Ricky who's eyes where closing slowly. "Ricky come on man, don't do this to me! Come on stay awake. I NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

END FLASHBACK----

Tim wiped the tears from his eyes and then placed his hand on the head stone. "Bye man." Tim stood up and brushed the snow from his knees and walked slowly over to Calleigh who looked up at him with tear rimmed eyes.

"You ok, baby?"

Tim nodded and pulled her to him as they walked back to the car. "Yeah, i'll be fine. Let's just get back to my parents place ok?"

Calleigh nodded and walked with her husband to the car. She wasn't for sure what happend to his best friend when they were in high school, but assumed that Tim would tell her when he was good and ready.

TBC...OK so the romantic stuff happens in the next chapter.


	12. In The Evening

**Randomwriting: His cutness definatley makes up for him being a burden sometimes...definatley.**

**Speedfanatic05: sighs Anni, just what am I going to do with you? Maybe I should post the chapters backwards so you can read them the right way. lol. That's ok no worries, doesn't matter if you read the last chapter first and then work your way backwards. As long as your reading i'm happy.**

**Sandles Lover: You took a cookie! So not fair! lol. That's ok go ahead and have one. I like to share...sometimes.**

Calleigh walked into the kitchen. "Mmmm...baby that smells good."

"I thought I told you, you weren't allowed in here until dinner was ready."

Calleigh smiled. "Alright, I can take a hint. I'm gone."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

"Can I see your ticket please?" asked the perky flight attendant.

The man smiled. "Of course, pretty lady." he said as he handed her his ticket.

"Alrightie, seat 4H. Have a nice trip to New York."

"I'm sure I will."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Eric and Horatio stood in the layout room once again going over the letter sent from the crazed bomber. "H, we've gone over these a million times there's nothing here."

Horatio held his ground. "There...is always something, Eric."

Eric sighed. "Look, H. I know you want to find something on this guy to bring him down. But he's good. Ok. To good. He covers his tracks."

"Yes." started Horatio. "You leave a man to it to long and he gets used to it, to used to the routine."

Eric nodded. "And then he'll slip up adventually."

"Yes. So." said Horatio with a pause. "Go over the evidence again." he said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some coffee."

Eric laughed slightly and watched as Horatio walked out of the layout room and down the hall.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh smiled as she took a bite out of her chicken. "God, I love it when you make chicken. Tim smiled slightly and took a sip of his wine. "Seriously, if you ever wanted to leave CSI and become a chief I wouldn't second guess you."

"Well, I learn from my dad." Calleigh smiled slightly and continued to eat her chicken. Tim placed his plate on the coffee table. "I'm done."

"But you barely ate anything!" said Calleigh in suprise. She wasn't one to waste Tim's chicken. She honestly didn't know why she thought it was so good, but it was and she found it odd that anyone wouldn't want to eat there's.

Tim smirked and crawled over to Calleigh who had her back up against the couch. "I feel like desert."

"Tim, I want to finish my chicken first." Calleigh looked up at him and then blushed slightly. "Oh."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh's neck. "You know for a CSI, your not exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

"Are you trying to say i'm a blonde Mr. Speedle?"

Tim nodded and picked Calleigh up carrying her upstairs and to the bathroom door. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Calleigh sighed and did as told. Tim opened the bathroom door to reveal rose petals, candles and a bubble bath waiting for them. "Open." Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Tim."

Tim hugged her from behind. "I thought you might like that one."

Calleigh smiled and turned around in his arms. "Where did you get the rose petals from?"

"Well." said Tim as he let his hands begin to unbutton the buttons on Calleigh's shirt. "Let's just say we can't let my mother go outside for awhile."

"Tim! She's going to kill you."

Tim shook his head. "No she won't. I'm her favorite child remember."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him deeply.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

The man smelled the air and smiled. "Welcome home." he said to himself quietly. "Now how about a little cat and mouse."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim wrapped his arms around Calleigh in the bath tub. Calleigh smiled happily. "I love New York."

Tim looked down at her. "I thought you were a southern belle to the core."

"Oh I am." said Calleigh in her southern twang. "Its just different in New York. Makes me feel free or something, I dunno."

Tim smiled and ran his hands up and down her arms. "We've had alot of good times in New York."

Calleigh smiled. "I remember. Remember when you first brought me down here when we were dating and I-"

Tim cut her off with a laugh. "And you thought my mom's leg was mine and you started playnig footsie with her."

Calleigh blushed. "You know I did start wondering why suddenly you had heels on."

Tim smiled and tilted her head back to kissed her lovingly. "Your my whole world Calleigh. I mean that."

"And your mine." Calleigh smiled and relaxed in Tim's arms. "Tim..."

"Hmm..?"

"What happend with Ricky?"

Tim took a deep breath then let it out. "Trust me baby, you don't want to know."

TBC...


	13. Panick Attack

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews. They mean alot to me. So, please keep them comin.**

**Sandles Lover: You know with all this talk of flying monkey's your really making me want to go watch The Wizard of Oz. lol.**

**Author's Note: I was re-reading the chapters last night and I realized that I had left out a line that Ricky's shooter had sad to Tim right before he ran out of the alley. But it won't make that big of a difference...atleast I don't think so. Anyways...you'll see by the time the last chapter comes around.**

**Speed'sGirl22: So you've thinked you figured it out huh? Oh no! I've pulled a Donahue "If the audience figures it out before the hour is up, they get bored. And then we know were not doing our jobs." (well she said something to that effect)...anyways...hmm...just what is it your thinking?**

**..OK CHAPTER 13...HMM...COULD SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN? **

Calleigh turned around in the tub so Tim could see her face. "Baby, you can tell me. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything."

Tim sighed and pushed Calleigh's hair behind her shoulders. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid..." Tim took a second and looked down at Calleigh's wedding ring and kissed it lightly and then looked back up at her. "I'm afraid that you'll see how stupid I was."

"Baby, I could never think you were stupid."

"Calleigh...you weren't there, ok. I...reacted..badly. Just...forget it ok."

Calleigh leaned forward and kissed Tim's forehead lightly and then rested hers against his. "Just tell me when your ready, ok?"

Tim nodded and lifted her head up. Calleigh looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his, those eyes she could spend hours getting lost in. And she automatically knew that she was safe, protected, and loved. "I love you."

Calleigh moved her hand from Tim's chest and placed it on his stubbled cheek. "I love you to."

Tim smiled and shifted slightly so that Calleigh was straddling him in the water. He then bent forward slightly and began planting little kisses on her neck. "Your so beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and pushed Tim backward gently so his back was resting against the back of the tub. "Shh... no more talking." Before Calleigh planted a loving kiss on his lips she looked into his eyes and saw that old husband of hers. The one that was fearless, reckless, passionate, and stubborn as hell. And just at that moment she realized she missed her old husband. She wanted this husband to stay for as long as she could because the new husband she had, the one that was a scared, lost, lonely, fearful, jumpy little puppy, just wasn't the man she knew to love. Not that she wouldn't still love him until the day they both lost there lives, but she still missed the old Tim. And she had every intention of doing everything in her power to get him back.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

The crazed bomber entered his hotel suite. His parents had sold the family home a long time ago, so this little place was just going to have to do for the time being. Plus he wouldn't be staying here long if he had anything to do with it. He sat his suitcase on the bed and took out a piece of paper and his all to familiar pen and began to write his next...'death threat'...so to speak.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh laid in Tim's arms, in his bedroom and smiled happily. "Well that was different."

Tim looked down at her quizically. "What do you mean."

"Well." she replied simply in her southern drawl. "We normally keep our activities in the bedroom. Not the bathroom."

Tim smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Just go to sleep, Cal. I'm gonna go get somethin to drink do you want anything?"

"No."

"Ok." Tim kissed the top of her head and walked down stairs. On his way down the stairs he looked at the front door to check to make sure it was locked when a small envelope fell threw the mail slot and hit his foot. "What the?" Tim beant down and picked it up, he looked at it for a second and then opened the front door to reveal no one. He raised an eyebrow and closed the door. He broke the seal on the envelope on his way to the kitchen.

**You think going to a new state is going to stop me from finding you? From getting to you? Your wrong, Speedle. And remember...to put the pieces together.**

Tim dropped the letter after reading the last part. **Put the pieces together.** Tim closed his eyes and tried to take deep shallow breath's to prevent him from passing out right then and there. He looked down at his hands which now shook like crazy. He tried to grab onto the stool next to him the counter top anything but instead his hand grabbed the glass on the counter and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. He could feel his oxygen cut off and his face get very hot. He knew what was happening to him, he was having another panick attack. And he hadn't had one of those in years. He grabbed a hold of the counter and held onto it until his knuckles turned white. He didn't raise his head until he felt Calleigh's cool hands on his arm and then his forehead. He could barely make out her words but what he did hear clearly was. **_"It's ok, baby. Your safe." _** 'Yeah sure, Cal." he thought to himself. Safe for how long? It was all going to change now that he knew who the crazed bomber was.

TBC...


	14. Welcome to the Fall Out

**Speedfanatic05: Why can't they catch a break? Well because there the Speedle family of course. lol. Maybe after this fic I'll do a pure happy talleigh fic. But you know with me that's so hard, because I'm in love with the drama.**

**Tithemahiwen: First of all, thanks for reading my story! And secondly i'm sorry that the suspence is killing you. But hey its what we live for right? lol.**

**CHAPTER-----14-----**

Calleigh sighed as she sat down in a chair in the kitchen. "I just don't know what to do, Lizzy. It took me forever to get him to calm down last night."

"Well, Timmy used to get them as a little kid when his oldest brother Johnny would tease him about monster's under his bed. Johnny stopped." said Elizabeth Speedle as she poured Calleigh a cup of coffee. "And then the panick attack's stopped."

"Did they ever start back up again?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Didn't Timmy tell you?"

Calleigh looked at her mother in law curiously. "Tell me what?"

"Well..."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim groaned as he rolled over. He had this pain in his neck, it was one of those pains that you think is just from sleeping the wrong way but then you sit up and you realize...its a full blown migrane. He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breath's. He honestly couldn't remember how long it took Calleigh to calm him down. And to tell the truth apart of him really didn't care. He just couldn't tell her the reason why this man was haunting their lives. It was to...embarissing.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

"...He started having them again when he lost Ricky."

"His best friend Ricky?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah he was murdered, shot and killed right in front of Timmy. A part of me thinks that's why he became a CSI."

Calleigh looked up at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "What?"

"Timmy, didn't tell you that either?" asked Elizabeth slowly. She sighed. "Well, I always figured you new. I mean you read that kid like a book, i figured you would have beat it out of him or something."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim sighed heavily as he walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the swinging door when he heared his mother talking in a semi hushed tone.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

"It was dead of winter and Tim had asked if he could go play catch with Ricky. Dead of winter I haven't the fantest idea why they wanted to do that but Tim had just broken up with his girlfriend, and serious girlfriend I might add, so I let him go, and about 2 hours later he calls me crying hysterically."

"Tim, was crying?" Elizabeth nodded. "I've only seen him cry twice before. It just doesn't seem like Tim to cry."

Elizabeth nodded once again. "He was at the police station, so I went down there and he told me how a man came up to them and told them to empty their pockets." Elizabeth took a second and took a sip of her coffee. "Tim said he reached into-." Both Calleigh and Elizabeth jumped when the swinging door to the kitchen opened to reveal a very angry and upset Tim Speedle.

"Mom you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Timmy..."

"And Calleigh of all people!" Tim voice cracked slightly as he spoke. He shook his head and left the room.

Calleigh got up from the chair and followed him. "Tim."

"Leave me alone, Calleigh!"

Calleigh followed him up the stairs and grabbed his arm when they got to the top. "Tim, sweetheart just talk to me."

"I can't...its to..."

"To what?"

"Its to embarrising. Ok. Just please let it go."

"Why can't you just tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"No, its not that."

"Then what is it?" asked Calleigh frantically. "Tim, you promised me you could tell me anything, and I know that you are hurting right now but you are NOT the only one going through this so please just tell me what is going on."

Tim sighed and placed his hands on Calleigh's cheeks. "You wouldn't understand, you..."

"Then make me understand, Tim."

"You'd blame me, you'd say it was all my fault...you'd say that it was my fault for everything that's happend."

"Tim, sweetheart your not making any since."

"Just let it go." said Tim as he began to walk away.

Calleigh followed him to their bedroom door where again she grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting it go Tim! Your hiding something from me and I want to know what it is! YOU PROMISED ME YOU COULD TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW GOD DAMN IT TIM, SUCK IT UP, STOP BEING A COWARD AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Tim looked at Calleigh in horror. "I'm the coward? All I have ever done is try to PROTECT THIS FUCKING FAMILY CALLEIGH!"

"OH WELL GOOD JOB ON THAT TIM! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE'VE BEEN GETTING DEATH THREATS FROM SOME PSYCHO PATH IN MIAMI!"

"THAT'S WHY I CAN'T TELL YOU! GOD JUST...JUST LET IT GO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STICK YOUR NOSE INTO PLACES WHERE IT DOESN'T FUCKING BELONG CALLEIGH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT! IT KILLS YOU THAT I KNOW SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T DOESN'T IT!"

Calleigh looked up at him her green eyes blazing with fury. "GO TO HELL TIMOTHY!" said Calleigh as she turned on her heel and headed for their temporary bedroom door. Tim grabbed her arm roughfully and pulled her back to him.

"You wouldn't understand. OK, you just wouldn't." he said in a much quiter tone. Calleigh pulled her arm away from him and headed for the door again. "Come on, baby."

Calleigh turned around once again as she got into the bedroom and placed one hand on the door knob and shoved the other one in Tim's face. "All it is with you is baby, baby, baby, baby. Like that's going to make up for every stubborn little thing you do Tim! You don't want to tell me what's going on, you don't want to tell me something related to this case, fine! But when you get killed because you with held information DO NOT come crying to me!" yelled Calleigh as she slammed the door in Tim's face.

Tim sighed and stepped away from the door. Why couldn't she just see that he was trying to save her, why couldn't she just understand that what happend to Ricky was all **his** fault, and the reason why countless lives in Miami were taken away were because of him and the mistake he made when he was 18. Why couldn't she just understand that because he **loved **her, he was with holding information from her. But maybe in the end she was right he **was** a **coward**, afraid that if she learned the truth she'd think less of him and leave. Maybe he thought she would just take the kids and leave him. And to be honest, if she did...he wouldn't blame her. Maybe she would be safer that way. But what **Tim** didn't understand was **without **him **she** **wasn't _safe_**. And what **Calleigh **didn't understand was **without her **he was nothing.

TBC...


	15. Silence is Golden

**Author's Note: OK, just a little word to the readers i'm extremely tired so if this chapter doesn't make much since then for that I am sorry. And its only 7:00...is there something wrong with that. Anywhosie thanks for reading, reviews make me happy.**

**Explosions--Chapter um...I have no idea anymore--Explosions**

Eric was jarred from his sleep when the constant poke from his wife woke him up. "Val...not now." he replied sleepily. Valera sighed and kept her poking. Eric yawned and sat up. "Alright, but let's make it quick. I gotta get back to the lab."

Valera glared at Eric, "Baby, you never left the lab."

Eric yawned again, "What time is it?"

"5:30. When you didn't come home after 1, I started to get worried."

Eric ran a hand over his extremely tired face. "Sorry, I was just going over the evidence again."

Valera nodded. "But that's not why I woke you up?" Eric looked at her and then his eyes drifted to a small envelope in her hand. "Paula, gave this to me on my way in."

Eric reached across the lab table and put on a laytex glove, and took the envelope into his hand. He shook his head and dropped it onto the table. Valera walked over to him and placed her hand on his back. "This case is getting to you, sweetie. Maybe...maybe you should have yourself rem-"

"Val, honey...don't even finish that sentence."

"Baby look at me." Valera turned Eric around and placed her hands on his face, making him look at her. "I know, Tim is your best friend. Ok, I get that. Alright...you two are always together. To be honest i'm suprised that you didn't go on his honeymoon with him."

Eric laughed lightly. "Trust me...that's one thing I didn't want to be there for."

Valera smiled slightly. "You were there when Olivia and Sandra were born, ok you were there when Tim got into that bar fight last year, you were there for him during dispo day when IAB wouldn't get out of his face, honey your always there. Ok, and he knows that you'll always be there for him. But sweetie you are **not **doing him any favors by running yourself into the ground like this. You need to take a break."

Eric shook his head tears stinging his eyes as Valera brought his head down to rest on her forehead. "I'm scared, Val."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm...i'm afraid that if I stop...if I stop working, then i'll lose him. He's my best friend. And I.." Eric pulled away from Val and took of his lab coat. "I can't do this...this isn't what i signed on for." He left the trace lab leaving a very scared a very confused Valera and a letter from the crazed bomber behind him.

EXPLOSIONS---

Tim through his clothes into his suitcase, never taking his eyes off Calleigh as she to packed her suitcase. Tim sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Baby, will you please talk to me?"

"Nope." Calleigh replied sternly as she placed her hairbrush into her suticase. Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Calleigh tried to push him away. "Tim, come on. Don't."

Tim grabbed her face gently and kissed her deeply. To Tim and Calleigh's suprise she didn't pull away. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist tightly not wanting to let her go. After a few minutes Calleigh pulled away. "I told you no." she said as she stood up and placed her hands into her back pockets. "And I meant it."

Tim nodded. "Alright." Tim had to second guess himself because he wasn't for sure if the words actually came out of his mouth and he wasn't sure if Calleigh actually heared them. "Alright." he sighed, zipped up his suitcase, grabbed the handle and walked out the door.

EXPLOSIONS---

Calleigh watched as Tim buckled Olivia and Sandra into the car and turned to Elizabeth for a hug. "So, I'll see you in the summer?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Don't be afraid to pick up the phone."

"Oh, I won't."

Tim smiled as he strapped Oliva into the proper place. "I'm sorry if the evening your mother and I gave you to yourselves caused you trouble." said Patrick Speedle from the driver's seat.

Tim sighed and looked over at his dad. "You didn't cause trouble, dad. I did."

EXPLOSIONS---

"Just remember Cal, he may look like a grown man. But...underneath that tough, so called strong, yankee exterior he's just an 18 year old boy playing ball with his friend."

Calleigh smiled slightly and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Calleigh walked to the car. "You guys already to go?" asked Calleigh as she approached Tim.

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

Patrick nodded. "Alright, let's get you two to the airport then."

EXPLOSIONS---

The flight back to Miami was long and silent. Tim tried reading but as he looked at the words they wouldn't go in his head he just kept repeating that fight over and over again in his head. **'Coward', "All it is with you is baby, baby, baby, baby. Like that's going to make up for every stubborn little thing you do Tim!" **And Calleigh in the seat next to him wasn't having so much luck either. She kept thinking about the conversation with Tim's mom. ** "Tim, was crying?" Elizabeth nodded. "I've only seen him cry twice before. It just doesn't seem like Tim to cry." "He was at the police station." **Calleigh couldn't help but think what that must have been like for him. To see something like that happen and then get into a career that saw things like that everyday. Calleigh tore her eyes away from the sky and looked over at Tim who had his hands on the arm rests, starring at the back of the seat in front of him. Calleigh hesitated but placed her left hand over his right hand. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Calleigh whispered.

"Our fight."

"We never fight."

"I know."

"Tim, i'm scared."

"Me too."

"I'm scared of losing you."

"You won't."

"Why do I feel like I already have?"

"You haven't."

"But I feel like I have."

Tim sighed and kept his eyes trained on the seat in front of him. "Tim, baby look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then i'd have to come to terms with what I did. And I can't do that."

"Baby, please just..just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Calleigh desperatley.

"Because then i'd really be a coward." Tim unbuckled his seat belt and walked down the aisle to the bathroom.

TBC...


	16. Rock me, Hold me, But love me

**Speedfanatic05: Nothing bad's going to happen. I've changed my mind. Nothing bad's going to happen to Tim, Calleigh, Olivia or Sandra. Haha, yeah right! What kind of Talleigh fic would that be? lol.**

**Chapter 16!**

Now, Horatio Caine was never the man to fall asleep on the job. But there's always a first time for everything right?

Frank Tripp knocked on Horatio's office door and when he didn't get an answer he let himself in. He sighed slightly and walked over to his desk and tapped Horatio on the shoulder lightly. "Horatio...wake up. Horatio."

Horatio sat up slightly. "What's a matter?"

"We got another letter?"

Horatio rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed a pair of gloves and took the letter from Tripp. "Just you touched this?"

Frank nodded. "Just me, Paula, and the delivery girl who dropped it off."

Horatio nodded and looked at the outside of the letter. "This is addressed to the Crime Lab."

"I know, there normally sent to Speedle. That's why I thought you should see this one." Horatio sighed and opened the letter and vs. it being in shreds it was a whole piece of paper. "That's not the normal format is it?"

"No, Frank its not."

"So what is he telling us?"

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

(this little part is going to be in the view of the crazed bomber)

I sit in my seat which is a few seats away from them. They got into fight. That means my plan is working. If you break them up you bring Speedle down its as easy as that. He got up and went to the bathroom. No doubt he's splashing water on his face, trying to calm himself down. But i've gotten into his head to much now. There's no backing out now. He knows who I am. I probably shouldn't have revealed myself to him. But I had to do something. I was getting bored with this cat and mouse game. I look over and I see her sitting in her seat with her right arm on the window seat. I see her shoulders shaking slightly, pure sign that she's crying her eyes out. Why doesnt she just leave him? If he causes her this much pain why doesn't she just leave? Pack her things and get the hell out. Oh yes that's right. She **loves** him. Yes i've heared that one to many times out of her mouth in situations I would have perfered not to hear them. But Speedle has it coming. After what he did to my sister he has it coming. I shake my head slightly remembering that day, that day she was crying her eyes out because he broke up with her. And for what? So him and his punk friend could go through the academy? Oh, yes believe me he came up with a good reason. **"I'm going down to Miami, you know these long distance relationships never work out. And besides if something were to happen to me, I know you Gloria you'd think it was your fault and I couldn't handle that. Whether I was dead or not. So I just think its best that we don't see eachother anymore." **I believe those were his exact words. Speedle was always the charmer. He won my sister over and that is a very VERY hard thing to do.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Horatio walked down the hall to DNA and opened the door slightly. "Maxine? What's wrong?"

Valera shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing." Horatio gave her the usual Horatio look and Valera smiled slightly. "Lt. That look hasn't worked on me in the past, and it doesn't work on me now. I'm fine."

Horatio laughed slightly. "Have you seen Eric?"

Valera sighed. "No, not since he left."

"He left?"

Valera nodded. "He said this isn't what he signed on for. So he just left. I checked the house, the docks, I tried calling him. He's not answering me."

Horatio nodded. "Alright, well. Its, Eric he just needs a little alone time. He'll come around." Valera nodded. "When you see him tell him i'm looking for him?" Valera nodded once again. "Alright, you hang in there."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim came in from the girl's room and began to unpack his suitcase. "The girls are asleep."

Calleigh nodded as she placed her jeans back in the drawer. "Good."

Tim sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was uh...dating this girl in high school. We were pretty serious. I was baseball captain she was cheerleading captain. Everything was good. I hung out with her brother after school. Her parents loved my parents and vise versa. For awhile there I was thinking of marrying her."

Calleigh closed the drawer and turned around folding her arms across her chest. But not moving any further then that.

"But me and Ricky decided to become cops. I got a scholorship to University of Miami and so did Ricky. I broke things off with her. I told her that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. She said she'd go to Miami but she got excepted to Harvard, I couldn't ask her to give up her dream to come and be with me. So I broke things off with her."

Calleigh took her eyes off the carpet and looked over at Tim who had his elbows on his knee's and was staring off into the distance. Calleigh couldn't help but think that he looked like scared little boy.

"I never new who killed, Ricky. The police couldn't find him. The crime lab wasn't as well established back then as it is now. So he got away. And I guess...I got out of detective work and became a CSI in hopes that maybe one day he'd slip up again and I'd catch him and put him away. Not only for the next person he killed but for Ricky to. He was my best friend Calleigh. And I.." Tim's voice caught in his throat and Calleigh's heart broke at the sound of it. She walked over and sat down next to him taking his right hand in her left.

Tim squeezed her hand lightly. "And I killed him."

Calleigh shook her head her mind finally letting her form words again. "No, baby you didn't. You didn't pull that trigger."

Tim shook his head. "The guy told us to give him money, we said we didn't have any. So then he told us to give him our watches. So we did. But then I remembered my mom gave me some money before I left the house in case me and Ricky got hungry while we were out. So I reached into my back pocket and I..."

Calleigh could feel tears falling down her cheeks. Seeing Tim like this just tore her apart. She let go of his hand and took her left hand and rubbed his back gently.

"I pulled out the money and Ricky saw the gun and he pushed me out of the way. He..He took a bullet for me. He died because of me!" Calleigh jumped slightly as Tim's voice increased. Tim got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, he took his hands and shoved everything onto the floor. Calleigh sat on the bed and watched him intently. "He died because of me." Tim said in a much quieter voice. Calleigh got up from the bed and turned him around into a hug. Calleigh rubbed his back as he cried. "It's all my fault."

"No, baby its not. Its not your fault." Calleigh sat down on the floor still holding him, un able to support his weight anymore, rocking him gently as he continued to cry. "Everything's going to be ok. I'm here now. It's alright."

TBC...Alrighty now time for some homework. Pardon me while I jump for joy. Rolls eyes


	17. A Cut On The Hand

**Author's Note: I'm in a really CRAPPY mood right now so if this chapter makes no since then...I apologize.**

**chapter 17**

Calleigh laid in bed and used her hand as a head rest as she traced lazy circles on Tim's chest as he slept. Calleigh didn't think he'd ever be able to understand how in love she was with him. And she knew how much courage it had to take for him to tell her that. She just wished he would have done it sooner, instead of keeping it bottled up inside of him like that for years. She also wished she could tell him that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known that, that man would have had a gun. It was a high pressure situation, he panicked. It happens. She leaned over and kissed his stubbled cheek lightly as she gently ran her left hand through his hair. "I love you so much, Tim."

He shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Calleigh sighed and walked over to the dresser and began to pick everything up and put it back into place

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Eric walked into the layout room and placed his lab coat on angrily. "Sorry i'm late, H. I had to..I just had to get out of here."

Horatio looked up from the letter and then to Eric with concered eyes. "No worries. How concerned should I be about you?"

Eric sighed and placed on a pair of laytex gloves. "I'm fine." Eric finished putting on the gloves and sighed. "So your message said that we got another letter?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. But this one is different this time."

Eric looked down at the letter. "Its not in pieces."

"And." began Horatio. "Its addressed to the Crime Lab."

"And there normally adressed to Speedle."

Horatio nodded once again and looked down at the letter. "He knows who I am. Well maybe not exactly who I am. But he knows of me. Look into old cases and see if you can find me. Go ahead, I dare ya."

Eric sighed and leaned against the table. "Should we talk to, Speedle?"

"No, I'm going to have this printed you...you look into Speed's old cases."

"Uh, H...I'm the finger print expert."

"I know. But your going to go down to DNA and ask Valera to help you."

Eric nodded. "She mad at me?"

"Won't know until you go down there, Eric."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Tim awoke to the sound of the running water coming from the adjoining room. He sat up slowly. He got up and walked into the bathroom to see Calleigh washing her bloody hand. "What happend?"

Calleigh looked up at him. "Oh, I was picking up the glass from our wedding photo and it cut my hand."

Tim sighed and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you with that."

"No, its ok really. I'm fine."

Tim shook his head and grabbed a towel, turned off the water, and pulled her hand over into the light to see it better. "It looks a little deep, you might need stitches."

Calleigh shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Tim looked down at her sadly as he pressed gently on her hand with the towel. "I'm sorry, Calleigh. I didn't mean to over react like that."

Keeps her head down. "I think you needed to."

Tim took his left hand and titled her chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I was a coward."

"Tim, you were a 18 year old boy, who was scared. I would have re acted the same way."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"And how do you know?"

"Because your strong." Tim carresed her cheek softly and then ran his hand threw her hair. "Fearless."

Calleigh closed her eyes at his touch. "I'm only like that because you make me that way." She opened up her eyes and looked at him. Tim beant down and kissed her softly.

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Eric looked into the DNA lab and saw Valera looking into a microscope. He walked in quietly and snaked his arms around her waist. Valera laughed lightly. "Tyler, I thought we promised eachother not in the lab."

Eric pulled away slightly and looked at her. "Say what?"

Valera smiled slightly and turned around. "I knew it was you. Did you clear your head?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah I did."

"You ok now?"

Eric sighed and looked down. "Well...let's just say i'm not fully ok. Its still my best friend's life in the balance here."

Valera nodded and kissed his cheek lightly. "Do you have any DNA for me?"

"Nope."

Valera smiled. "Then get out of here!"

Eric looked at her. "Well, I came by to ask you if you wanted to get involved in a little CSI work but now you can just forget it."

Valera's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I'm game."

**TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH TALLEIGH**

Calleigh wrapped her arms around Tim's neck as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "The girls asleep?" he asked in between kisses.

"The last time I checked they were."

Tim nodded and laid down on Calleigh gently. She ran her hands up his chest and began to un button his shirt slowly. "I love you so much."

Calleigh pulled Tim away from her neck and looked at him. "I love you to, more then you know." Tim looked at her and carresed her cheek lightly before she flipped him over so she was on top.

"Not fair."

Calleigh smiled and kissed her way all over Tim's chest.

TBC...Please read and review. They make me feel better.


	18. Me? Hide? Never!

**Author's Note: Hate to say this but there will only be a few more chapters to this fic. To be honest I think this is my longest fic. lol.**

**Speedfanatic05: I've been thinking about reconsidering my decision...**

**Randomwriting: And yes I did do my homework after I was done jumping for joy. But I think I hurt my ankle doing so. lol.**

**Author's Note2: And to all of you other guys thanks so much for reading. It makes me feel good that you guys read. It also makes me feel that my boredom doesn't go to waist. lol. So here's a chapter before I have to go do my chemistry homework. Now i'm not going to jump for joy on that one.**

**EXPLOSIONS**

Tim looked down at Calleigh in his arms. She was always gorgeous when she was awake. But she was a true beauty when she was sleeping. He ran his right hand from her shoulder to as far down her back as he could reach without moving. She smiled sleepily but didn't move. Tim kissed the top of her head and moved to get up before Calleigh's grip on his waist became tighter and her forehead became scrunched. "..Mmmm..don't go." she said without opening her eyes.

"I'm just gonna go check on the girls."

Calleigh let go of him regreatfully and opened her eyes slightly but closed them quickly when she realized it was bright in the room. "Time is it?"

"7:30." replied Tim as he slipped his boxers on.

"To early." Calleigh mutterd as she pulled the blankets over her head. Tim laughed lightly and sat down on Calleigh's side of the bed.

"Now how am I supposed to kiss you if your hiding?"

Calleigh pulled the comforter off her head slowly and smiled. "Me? Hide? Never?"

Tim smirked and kissed her lightly, Calleigh sat up and deepened the kiss. Tim tore himself away from her a few minutes later. "Are we ok?"

Calleigh looked into his deep brown eyes. "Yeah were good."

Tim nodded and stroked her hair. "Alright, I'll be right back." Calleigh nodded and watched Tim walk down the hallway towards the girls' room. She groaned loudly when she heared Tim's phone go off. She regreatfully got out of the warm bed and dug Tim's cell phone out of his jeans pocket and answered it angrily. "Hello."

"Whoa, there. A little angry are we?"

"Who is this?"

"You know by looking at you I thought you were the sweetest person alive. But the way you answered the phone, i'm not so sure anymore."

"Who is this?" asked Calleigh again, a bit more eagerly this time.

"Did your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Yes my momma did, and i'm only going to ask you one more time. Who is this?"

"Well you've gotten to know me very well over the past few months." The man paused slightly. "But those were over letters so it might be a little hard to know who I am."

Calleigh gapsed slightly and put a hand over her mouth.

**Explosions**

Tim walked into the girl's room on quiet feet, careful not to wake them. He walked up to Sandra's crib and found her fast asleep sucking on her thumb rather quickly. Tim smiled to himself and stroked her dark curls. He then walked over to Olivia's crib and found her blue little eyes starring back at him. "Well hey there pretty girl. Did you have a good nap?" Olivia giggled and kicked her legs. Tim smiled and picked her up. "I'll take that as a yes." Olivia cooed happily as Tim held her. "Daddy loves you, you know that right?" Olivia ignored her father's question and looked up at the ceiling. Tim looked up as well. Olivia raised her chubby little hand and pointed at the ceiling. "What is that huh? Is that the ceiling." Olivia kicked her legs and kept pointing at the ceiling. Tim smiled and held onto her chubby little hand, he kissed it lightly and then kissed her forehead.

**Explosions**

"What do you want from us?" asked Calleigh her voice in a whisper.

"Not from you, Calleigh. From him."

"Well, what do you want from him?"

The man laughed lightly. "He needs to pay for what he did."

"Really?" asked Calleigh gaining her voice back. "Because I was under the impression you needed to pay for what you did."

"I take it he told you about, Ricky?"

"Yeah how you shot him right in front of him? Yeah I know all about that. He knows who you are."

"No he doesn't. If he knew **exactly **who I was he would have arrested me along time ago."

"Then why don't you tell me who you are so I can arrest you for the murder of countless Miami citizens, harrassment on a police officer, indangering the public, and quite frankly just because I really don't like you."

The man laughed. "Your funny, I see why he married you."

Calleigh looked out their bedroom door and saw Tim holding Olivia from the bedroom. She smiled slightly and then turned her attention back to the phone. "Look, whatever it is he did or you think he did. Is it worth you getting jail time?"

"I guess your about to find out." he said just before he hung up.

Calleigh sighed and turned off the phone, setting it on the dresser.

**Explosions**

Olivia cooed softly and grabbed Tim's hair. "Hey!" said Tim suprised. "That hurt's daddy, come on let go." Olivia giggled and pulled harder. "Hey, Livvy come on that's not fair to daddy." Calleigh smiled from the doorway.

"Here, let me help you with that Yankee." Calleigh walked over to Olivia and gently pulled her chubby little hand away from Tim's hair. "See, all better." Olivia giggled and barried her head in Tim's shoulder. Tim laughed and kissed her on the top of the head. Calleigh smiled. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second."

"Everything ok?" Calleigh nodded. "Ok. Here you go princess." said Tim as he placed Olivia on the floor. "Play with your toys. Mommy and daddy will be right back."

Tim followed Calleigh out into the hall. "What's going on?"

Calleigh took a deep breath before answering. "He called me...well..you. I just answered the phone."

"Who?"

"I think you know, Tim."

Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. "How did he get my number?

"I have no idea, baby."

"Well what did he say?"

"I don't think that's really important."

"Calleigh...What. Did. He. Say?" asked Tim sternly. Olivia crawled her way into the doorway and watched her parents talk intently.

Calleigh sighed. "All he said was you knew who he was but not exactly who he was."

Tim nodded. "Right, because when he shot Ricky the cops never found him. So I have no name and no desciption of any kind."

Calleigh nodded. "I think we should call Horatio."

Tim sighed and looked down as Olivia pulled herself up with the help of Tim's leg. "Dadda."

Tim looked at Olivia and then up at Calleigh. Talk about a way to lighten the mood.

TBC...Ok sorry if the ending is...blah. But I was about half way done with this chapter and I started to feel sick so...yeah please read and review.


	19. H's office

**Randomwriting: Yes I am feeling better. I think it was just Mountain Dew withdrawls. lol. And Hm...yeah I was actually wondering how he got the cell phone number myself...maybe there's a mole in the lab? laughs hysterically Yeah right i'm not Donahue. I know how to deliver when it comes to Talleigh. lol.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. They really do mean a lot.**

**Explosions**

Tim beant down to Olivia's height and placed his arms on her hips to keep her from falling over. "What did you say, princess?"

"Dadda." said Olivia happily. Tim smiled and picked her up, holding her tight. He looked over at Calleigh who was smiling from ear to ear.

Tim kissed the top of Olivia's head. "You sure know how to ligten the mood, princess."

Olivia giggled happily and placed her hand on her father's stubbled face. "Dadda."

**Explosions**

Valera's eyes widened as she looked at all the case files on the table. "Ok, the next time we see Speed...tell him to lay off the over time."

Eric chuckled slightly to himself. "I don't think, H would let him do anymore overtime anyways."

Valera smiled and grabbed a case file. "So these are all the cases Tim's worked since he's been here?"

Eric nodded. "Yup."

Valera took a deep breath and sighed as she opened the file. "Alright, lets get this party started."

**Explosions**

"Where are the girls?" asked Horatio as Tim and Calleigh sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"There at my moms." replied Calleigh as she took Tim's hand in hers.

Horatio nodded. "Alright, so you said this was urgent."

Calleigh nodded as Tim looked away. "Hey called us." Calleigh paused. "Well, he called Tim. I just answered his cell."

Horatio nodded and looked over at Speed who was trying hard not to look up at him. "What did he say?"

Calleigh sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "A lot of non-since."

"Calleigh..."

"Well he said that Tim knew who he was but not exactly."

Horatio nodded. "Speed..."

"Huh?"

"You want to tell me who he is?"

"I don't know who he is."

"Alright, how do you know of him then?"

Tim sighed. "He killed my best friend right in front of me when I was 18. The police never caught him."

"Right, because the crime lab's weren't as well established back then." Tim nodded. "Did they have any suspects?"

Tim shook his head. "Not a one."

Horatio nodded. "So this is definatley him then?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah, its him. He sent me a letter when we went to New York."

"Do you still have it?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I tossed it. I didn't want to take the chance of Calleigh finding it."

Horatio nodded and watched as Calleigh gripped Tim's hand. "Alright, this...this is what I want to do. I think its time we invovled the feds in this."

Tim laughed lightly as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "No..no way. I'm not involving them or IAB. This is my battle and i've got to stop it on my own."

"Speed this guy is dangerous. Your a witness to a crime and he wants to get rid of you."

"Well he can get rid of me then, because i'm not...just no Horatio."

"Speed the FBI and even IAB can give you the protection." Horatio paused for a second as he got up from his chair. "They can give you the protection that I can not."

"I already agreed to the un marked car outside the house. You think i'm going to agree to having men inside my house 24/7, watching my every move, every move Calleigh makes. No. I will not do it."

"Tim...maybe its a good idea. The more people there, the less chance he has of getting to you."

Tim nodded. "Right, and having an FBI's death on my hands is really going to make it easier for me Calleigh?"

Calleigh sighed and let go of his hand. "Horatio can we have a minute alone?" Horatio nodded and left. Calleigh got up from her seat and crouched down in front of him. "Hey, what are you so afraid of? Huh? Your scared that if FBI gets involved you won't be in control anymore. Well let me tell you something you haven't been in control of this cat and mouse game for a long, long time, Tim."

"Calleigh...I just can't. Ok, please understand that. If anybody is going to be protecting my family, it'll be me."

TBC...


	20. Awake In The Night

**Explosion chapter 20**

**"If anyone will be protecting my family, it'll be me." '**Yeah real well that worked out Tim.' Tim thought to himself as Calleigh fixed Dennis Sackheim another plate of spagetthi.

Dennis looked as Tim. "So did you catch the yankee's game last night, Speedle?"

"I don't know Dennis, you were here. You tell me."

Dennis sighed and took a bite of the spagehtti. "Look, I don't want to be here anymore then you want me to be-"

"Good, then leave."

"I can't do that."

Tim nodded and looked over at Sandra who had pasta sauce all over her face and clothes. Tim swallowed a laugh and picked her up out of her high chair. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you all cleaned up ok?" Sandra giggled and put her hand to her face. "Yes, Daddy knows your all messy. Let's give you a bath. Cal, I'll be back in in a few minutes to get Livvy."

"Ok, baby." said Calleigh quietly as she sat down in a chair across from Dennis.

Sackheim watched as Tim left the room and turned to Calleigh. "I know he doesn't like this but-"

"No Dennis." said Calleigh as she grabbed Olivia out of her high chair. "He just doesn't like you. Excuse me." replied Calleigh as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

**Explosions**

Calleigh found Tim in the girls room putting a half asleep Sandra into her pj's. Calleigh smiled slightly and walked over to him. "Why don't you let me handle her and you can give Livvy her bath."

Tim nodded and grabbed Olivia from Calleigh. "Hey there princess. You wanna go take a bath?" Livvy giggled and brushed her pasta sauce covered hand all over Tim's face. "Thank you princess. That's just what daddy's always wanted." Calleigh supressed a laugh and put a one zee over Sandra's head. "Go ahead laugh it up now chuckles. This one obviously thinks its amusing." Tim said as he pointed down at Olivia who was laughing hysterically and clapped her chubby hands excitedly. "Alright, munckin let's go." Calleigh laughed and shook her head as Tim carried her into the bathroom.

**Explosions**

Calleigh came out of the bathroom to find Tim pulling the blankets down. "Tim, do you think Dennis is comfortable in the guest bedroom."

Tim looked up at Calleigh and glared. "I could careless, Cal."

Calleigh sighed and got into bed. "He's really not that bad."

"Oh really?"

Calleigh nodded and snuggled up next to him. "I love you."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through Calleigh's golden locks. "I love you to."

**Explosions**

Tim woke up to a continous poking and crying heared in the back ground. "Speedle...your phone is ringing."

Tim groaned and walked down stairs with Dennis. "Speedle residence."

"Good evening, Sir. My name is Lucy from Good Year Tires and I was wondering if you'd like to-"

Tim glared at Dennis as he hung up the phone. "Was that him?"

"No, its called a tellamarketer."

"Your angry aren't you?"

"Sackheim." Tim sighed as he listened to his little girl's cries from upstairs. "Words don't even begin to describe how much I hate you right now. Next time answer the phone."

"I thought it was him, Speedle. You should answer the phone. Your the one he wants."

Tim ran a tired hand over his face. "Well talk about this later. Because now with your help of not answering the phone right away, I have two little girl's up there who are screaming there head off. So if you'll excuse me."

**Explosions**

Tim sighed as he saw Calleigh struggling to hold both girls. "Here let me take one of them."

Calleigh smiled tiredly and handed him Olivia as she rocked Sandra gently in her arms.

"Shh..." said Tim softly. "Its ok baby. Shhh..don't cry."

Calleigh smiled when the girl's stopped crying. "Thank god, I thought they'd never stop." said Calleigh her voice barely over a whisper.

Tim smiled slightly and walked closer to Calleigh, kissing her forehead lightly. "Well we have Dennis to thank for that." Calleigih looked up at him and sighed. Tim smirked and pulled her to him gently, careful not to wake the already asleep girl's in their arms as he rocked his three favorite girls gently.

TBC...


	21. Please Don't Threaten Me

**Author's Note: Thanks all for reading, they mean a lot to me especially as the end is near. Teehee. And this might be my last update for awhile..well...atleast until the 23rd because I have finals I have to study for. But knowing me and my procrastination powers you'll see some more chapter before then.**

**Anni: You might want to get your hankie out for the next chapter.**

**Explosions 21**

A couple more weeks went by and not a phone call, shredded letter, and that un easy feeling in Tim's stomach had gone away. Little did he know what was going to happen to him in a few days. Little did he know. Tim woke up to the sound of his alarm. Oh, how he hated that thing. It had that sound that most alarm clocks do that just annoy the crap out of you. But of course this was Tim Speedle here, anything annoyed him. Well with the exception of his two little girl's down the hall and his beautiful blonde, green eyed wife lying asleep next to him. Tim moved his way over to her quietly so not to wake her up. He pushed her golden locks out of her face and kissed her neck gently. "Sweetie, time to wake up."

Calleigh groaned loudly and pulled the blankets over her head. "Five more minutes, to tired."

Tim smirked slightly. "That's not what you said last night." He whispered into her ear.

Calleigh sat up quickly and smacked him in the head with her pillow. "Timothy James Speedle!"

Tim laughed. "Hey, hey, only my mother can call me by my full name."

"Well, I just did, so what are you going to do about it?"

Tim shruged slightly and leant forward. "I have a few ideas."

"Really?" Calleigh smirked and placed her arms losely around Tim's neck. "And those ideas being?" she asked in her deep southern drawl.

Tim smiled and placed one hand on her cheek and the other on the part of the bed next to her, gently pushing her back onto the mattress as he kissed her lovingly. Calleigh felt her heart skip a beat, which was no suprise she always had that feeling when she was in the same room with her husband. Tim moved so he was fully on top of her, he let his left hand hold onto the head boared behind them and the other rest lightly on Calleigh's hip. Calleigh moved her arm up and down his left arm while the other ran its way through the hair on his chest. (And yes I still think that's gross, rory needs to lose the chest hair. lol...anyways...back to the fic)

Calleigh pushed Tim away slightly so she could breathe. "I will never, as long as I live get tired of that."

Tim smiled and stroked her hair. "Then I guess its a good thing that I have no intention of stopping then, huh?"

Calleigh smirked and shook her head. "Yeah. Now, less talkie more kissie."

Tim laughed and looked at her. "Less talkie, more kissie what is that all about?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno but I meant it. Less talkie more kissie."

"Yes ma'am."

**Explosions 21**

Tim groaned softly when the phone began to ring. "I know were on vacation that better not be Horatio."

Calleigh continued to kiss his neck. "They'll call back, just ignore it."

"I think your forgetting one minor point, baby. Dennis is here, he won't let it go away."

Calleigh sighed and rolled off Tim, grabbing her robe and putting it on. Tim picked his boxers and jeans off the floor and put them on. "Alright, alright. Were comin." said Calleigh as she and Tim walked into the kitchen.

Tim looked over at Dennis to see if the phone was ready for tracing if need be. Dennis nodded and Tim picked up the phone. "Speedle residence."

"Well hello Speedle."

Tim sighed and looked over at Sackheim who believe it or not had an apologetic look on his face. "What do you want?"

"For you to pay."

"Look." Tim paused as that all to familiar feeling creeped up into the pit of his stomach. "I was under the impression that you were the one who needed to pay, you did kill someone in cold blood."

"Yes, but the wrong person. Ricky was always a nice guy, better then you that's for sure."

Dennis looked up at Tim and mouthed 'One more minute'. "Ricky didn't deserve to die." There it was again that feeling, it kept getting stronger by the second. Tim pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Calleigh walked over to him slowly and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Right, he didn't. But you do. And you will."

"You threatning me?"

"I guess you could say that." The man laughed slightly and hung up the phone. Tim sighed and hung up the phone. He looked over at Dennis who shook his head.

"Sorry we lost it."

Tim nodded and sat the cordless on the table. Calleigh massaged his shoulders gently. "It's ok we'll get the trace next time."

"There might not be a next time."

"Tim, don't talk like that."

"Its true, I've had it Calleigh. I...I can't take this guy anymore. I'm done." Tim stood up and walked out of the room. Calleigh sighed and pushed his chair in.

"For what its worth." Started Dennis. "I'm sorry."

Calleigh nodded and walked upstairs after Tim, she started to head towards their bedrooms but went against her own judgement and headed for the girls' room. She found him looking at Sandra. "Hey."

Tim nodded his head slightly, telling her he knew she was there. "Do you think I'll hear Sandra talk before its over?"

"Before what's over, baby?"

Tim sighed and looked over at her. "My life."

Calleigh shook her head and walked over to him. "Baby, please don't talk like that."

Tim sighed and placed his hands on her hips. "That's how I feel Calleigh. I...I just can't get this feeling out of my stomach. Something bad's going to happen. I know it."

"Baby, please **don't** talk like that." said Calleigh her voice quivering. "Now, damn it you are not going anywhere. Do you hear me?"

Tim nodded and pulled her as close to him as he could. "I love you so much."

Calleigh barried her head into his neck. "I love you to."

**Explosions 21**

The night after the phone call had not gone well, Tim or Calleigh got little sleep. The girls' were up every hour on the hour and on top of that Horatio had called them both to a scene early that morning.

Calleigh looked around the office with her flashlight. "So what are you thinking? Jealous co worker?"

Tim shrugged and took a photo of the body. "Where's Alexx?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I have no idea. I paged her three times."

Tim sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Do you hear that?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Hear what?"

Tim motined for her to be quiet by putting up a hand as he followed a faint beeping sound. Tim walked over to the corner of the small office and pulled a white sheet off a table in the corner. "Oh my god."

**Explosions 21**

Eric rushed up to Horatio Caine in the hallway of CSI with an all to familiar package in his hand. "H, we got another letter."

Horatio's head snapped up when he heared his name being called, "What does it say, Eric?"

TBC...


	22. Explosion

**Author's Note: I believe this will be the last chapter to this fic. I may be wrong, let's just see where this one takes us.**

**Anni: Just to be nice, I'm giving you another hankie warning. lol.**

**Explosions 22**

Calleigh's eyes followed Tim as he walked across the room and over to the small table. "Oh my god." Calleigh stood up quickly. Tim held out his hand. "DON'T MOVE!"

Calleigh nodded and stayed put. "Tim?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"It's a bomb."

Calleigh closed her eyes. "Oh my god."

Tim shook his head, "It's alright, it hasn't been triggered yet. He's probably controlling it from somewhere else, his home maybe, I'm not sure. Let's just call bomb squad and get the hell out of this room before he detinates it."

Calleigh nodded, just then Tim's phone began to ring. Tim looked down at it and hesitated before answering. "Speedle."

"So, I see your at the crime scene?"

"Look, you've got me all right. Just...just tell me where to meet you and I will."

The man laughed loudly, causing Tim to take the cell phone away from his ear slightly. "We're not meeting anywhere Speedle."

"All right, look you sick son of a bitch!-"

The man stopped laughing, "That was a mistake, Speedle." Tim looked down at the bomb and saw as the little box that displayed the numbers turned on. "You have apporximatley 20 minutes." he said before he hung up.

"Tim!" asked Calleigh as her heart rate began to rise.

"Cal, I want you to get on your phone and call Horatio, tell him to call bomb squad.

Calleigh shook her head slightly, "Tim..."

"Calleigh, baby its ok. Just call Horatio."

**Explosions 22**

Eric Delko walked into the documents lab with Horatio, letter in hand. He opened it up and looked inside. "Its shredded."

Horatio nodded in his all to familiar pose. "And its addressed to the crime lab?" Eric nodded. "Ok, he normally." Horatio paused for a minute. "He normally sends the shredded letters to, Speed."

"You think he's deciding to change his M.O.?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, he trying to stall. Eric put that letter together as fast as you can, its a message." Eric nodded and began to work. Eric looked up as Horatio's cell phone began to ring. "Caine...ok, Cal-...Calleigh slow down. What happend?"

"We're at the crime scene you told us to come to-"

"OK, Calleigh, I never sent you and Speed to a crime scene."

Calleigh looked up in Tim's direction, his back was still turned to her. "So, this is all a set up?"

Horatio nodded. "Ok, alright, where's Speed?"

"He's standing by the bomb, he found it covered up by a cloth in the corner."

"OK, Calleigh this is what I want you to do, alright, I want you to stay calm, ok. I'm going to get bomb squad over there."

"No, Horatio. There isn't going to be enough time."

"What do you mean?"

"We only have 16 minutes left."

Eric had turned back to the letter and had the first few pieces put together. **'This will be his final hour. Its a shame about the wife. But if your lucky, and play your cards right.'**

"Calleigh, listen to me. Alright, listen I don't want you two to panic alright, your going to be fine. I'm on my way. OK. I'm on my way!" Horatio looked at Eric and snapped his phone shut. "Eric...I have to go." Eric nodded and went back to the letter.

**Explosions 22**

Tim kept looking down at bomb and heared as Calleigh snapped her phone shut. "How you doin back there?"

Calleigh looked over at Tim. "I'm ok. You?"

Tim sighed. "I've been better." he paused for a second still looking at the bomb. "I can find its off switch. I can't figure out how to turn it off. I'm sorry."

**Explosions 22**

Eric stared at the little stripes of paper. This guy was good at what he did, not a fingerprint, made sure only the detinator of the bomb was left, not a hair, fiber, anything. Eric sighed and began to put more stripes together, casting them to the side when they didn't match.

**Explosions 22**

Horatio stepped out of his Hummer quickly and walked over to Mitchell Rogers, Captain of bomb squad. "Mitch.."

Mitch nodded in Horatio's direction. "Lt. Caine, two of your guys are in there?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, husband and wife. There my two best CSI'S Mitch, I can't lose them."

Mitch nodded in understanding. "We'll do our best. So this is the crazed bomber's work?"

Horatio nodded as he glanced up at the office building. "Yes, he's out to get my CSI." Mitch nodded. "You get everybody out of the building?"

"Yes, we pulled the alarm, evacuated, the only people in there are your CSI'S."

Horatio nodded. "Alright, Mitch. Suit me up were going in."

**Explosions 22**

Calleigh shook her head, "Honey I'm going to tell you this one last time. This is NOT your fault."

"I love you."

Calleigh closed her eyes. "I love you to."

**Explosions 22**

Eric squinted at the words for now the writting was smaller, much smaller. "If...I..." Eric sighed and shook his head as Valera walked in.

"Hey, you got the envelope for me?"

Eric nodded and handed it to her without looking up. "Page me."

Valera nodded and left the room.

**Explosions 22**

Mitch checked Horatio's armor. "Alright your all set. Look, Lt. I know those are your guys in there. I know you want them safe. But let bomb squad make the calls alright?"

Horatio nodded. "Let's go in, Mitch."

**Explosions 22**

Eric sighed and brought his face closer to the letter the words were in cursive and he couldn't read the sloppy handwritting. Somehow Eric thought that this was the whole point. "It's a st...stall tactic. The...bomb will...go off...then boom!" Eric starred at the letter not quite understanding.

**Explosions 22**

Tim nodded and backed away from the bomb slowly and turned around. "We have to find out where that ticking noise came from. It didn't come from the bomb, the bomb wasn't activated until I made him angry."

Calleigh nodded. "I don't see a clock...I.." Calleigh's eyes drifted around the room to the side of the desk were a recorder was taped. "There."

Tim's eyes landed on the recorder. "He wanted to get my attention."

**Explosions 22**

Horatio looked up at the building as his cell rang. "Talk to me, Eric."

"Its a stall tactic, H."

"What are saying?"

"I'm saying the bomb that's in the room, Speedle and Calleigh are in is not the main bomb, there's another one in the building somewhere, but i'm not sure where."

"Ok, Eric that doesn't make since. If he wants to get rid of Speed why create another bomb, the one in the room would kill him."

Eric sighed. "I don't know, H. It doesn't make since to me either. But that's what the letter said."

"Ok, thank you, Eric." Horatio snapped his phone shut and looked away from the building. "Mitch...we have a problem."

**Explosions 22**

Tim walked slowly over to the other side of the desk and pulled the duct tape off of the recorder. He looked at it. "It's just a recorder." Calleigh nodded. "Does any of this add up to you?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No, something's not right."

Tim nodded and pressed stop on the recorder.

**Explosions 22**

Horatio and the bomb squad fell back onto the ground as a bomb went off in the building. Horatio looked up to see the glass from the window's fall to the ground. He put his hands to his ears to stop the ringing.

**Explosions 22**

Calleigh groaned and sat up slowly. She moved a piece of debris from her foot and looked around the dust covered room for Tim. "Tim...honey?"

Tim gasped slightly from the back of the room. "Ca...cal."

Calleigh walked over to the other side of the room and saw Tim with part of the ceiling on the lower half of his body. "TIM! Oh my god, honey!" Calleigh squatted down next to him and lifted the debris off of his lower half. Her eyes landed on his blood stained stomach. "Oh, sweetie..."

"Is it bad?" asked Tim as he tried to lift himself up to look at his wound.

Calleigh shook her head. "No, sweetie. No its not bad." Calleigh looked around the room and saw that the window's were busted out. Which wasn't unusal for a bomb scene, but some of the debris must have gotten sucked in back in from the pressure and went into Tim's stomach.

TBC...Dun dun dun. Ok I lied, this won't be the last chapter.


	23. Leave Love Bleedin In My Hands

**Author's Note: Alright, here it is guys the final chapter. Its been one heck of a ride hasn't it? Just wanted to say one last time thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**Anni: Well aren't you glad, I gave you the hankie warning? Teehee.**

**Deb: HAHAHA, you crack me up. It wouldn't be one of my fic's if I gave into Timmy's needs easily. lol. But we'll see...**

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleedin'

**Explosions 23**

Calleigh removed the glass very carefully from Tim's stomach, once all the glass was out she applied pressure to the wound. "I'm guessing the explosion was from a few floors up."

Tim nodded weakly. "Yeah."

Calleigh nodded. "Rescue will be here any minute, Tim. You just hang on ok."

Tim nodded he started to feel dizzy from the the blood loss, "I'm..." he tried to take a deep breath but it was to hard. He felt like he had this boulder sitting on his chest, and he couldn't feel his right leg at the moment. He closed his eyes to gain his composure. "I'm so cold."

**Explosioins 23**

A women no more then a day over 34 walked into the Crime Lab, walking rather urgently up to the front desk. "I need to speak with Detective Tim Speedle, its a matter of life and death."

**Explosions 23**

Horatio stood up slowly and looked up at the bulding. "Mitch." he stated his voice quivering slightly. He wanted to know what was going on with his CSIs, and he wanted to know right now. "We need to get rescue in there right now."

"Lt, Caine. We have to clear the scene first. There might be another bomb in there somewhere."

Horatio nodded, understanding but not liking it all at the same time. "I understand, Mitch. But those are my guys in there." Horatio paused placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at him. "And I know you'd do the same for one of your own."

Mitch sighed and called over the medics.

**Explosions 23**

Eric walked into DNA, "Hey did you get anything?"

Valera shook her head, "No, no match in CODIS, I'm guessing he left part of him behind to throw us off."

Eric nodded. "To give us false hope."

**Explosions 23**

Calleigh reached out and grabbed his hand, "I know you are baby. Everything's going to be ok."

Tim shook his head slightly, "I want you to get out of here."

Calleigh shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Cal-" he stopped to gain his breath back. But it was becoming harder and harder. "Calleigh, one of us has to be there to see our girls grow up. Now you can walk out of here, I can't. Go."

Calleigh shook her head and felt hot tears begin to pour down her cheek, "I can't leave you."

"Baby, you have to."

**Explosions 23**

Paula stood up from her chair behind the reception desk, "Ma'am, Detective Speedle is out in the field right now, can I help you?"

The woman sighed heavily, "I'm Gloria Williams and I think I may know who the crazed bomber is, that's trying to kill Detective Speedle, and if he's not careful he'll die today."

Paula nodded slowly, "OK, let me page Detective Delko who's working the case."

**Explosions 23**

Calleigh lifted Tim so that his back was against her chest, she wrapped her arms around him the whole time still applying pressure to his wound. "Is that any better?"

Tim nodded, "Where's..where's rescue? Shouldn't they be up here by now?"

Calleigh kissed the top of his head. "I don't know, baby, maybe there was some blockage to the stairs."

Tim nodded slightly and looked over at his right when the bomb began to tick. "Cal..."

Calleigh laid Tim back down slowly, careful not to hurt him and walked over to the bomb. "He activated it." Tim closed his eyes fearing the worst. There was only one thing to do.

**Explosions 23**

Horatio looked at the damage done to the building, the distraction bomb must have been a small one because it didn't do that much damage to the building. But little did Horatio Caine know that it did a lot of damage to his two csi's.

**Explosions 23**

Eric walked down the hall, "Ma'am, I'm Eric Delko, can I help you?"

The woman nodded, and ran a shacky hand through her hair. "I'm um...Gloria Williams." Eric nodded. "I know who the crazed bomber is."

Eric's eyes widened slightly and he gestured for her to sit down in the lobby, she followed him and sat down. "How do you know who it is, Gloria?"

"My brother, he's...very protective of me. When Tim broke up with me to come to Miami-"

Eric nodded in understanding, "Your Gloria."

Gloria nodded, "I take it Tim told you about me?" Eric nodded slightly. "I loved Tim, and it wasn't until about 6 months after he left that I realized that what he was doing for me was helping me." Gloria smiled slightly at the memory of Tim. "But uh...my brother took it a little more serious then I did. He came home one night in all black clothing, and uh I saw him take a gun out of his back pocket and place it under his mattress, I asked him about it and he told me if I said anything to our mom or dad that he would kill me. So I never said anything. It wasn't until the next day that I found out about Ricky."

"You and Tim's friend who was killed, they never found the killer."

Gloria nodded, "Yes, when my brother came home that night he was all sweaty and pacing his room and cursing at himself. I didn't really understand, until the next day. He killed the wrong person. He wanted to punish Tim for what he did to me."

**Explosions 23**

Tim took a deep breath and tried to sit up but when he couldn't he laid back down, "Cal, listen to me, you have to get out of here right now."

Calleigh shook her head, "I already told you Speedle, i'm not going anywhere." she said as she looked at the bomb, "There has to be some way to turn it off."

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh turned around and looked at him, "Tim, I can't...I can't leave you here."

Tim nodded. "Yes, you can."

**Explosions 23**

"How do you know your brother is the crazed bomber?" asked Eric a little confused.

"He called me up in New York a couple weeks ago and said an old love of mine was back in town. I immediatley knew who he was talking about, because other then my husband Tim is the only man i've ever loved." Eric nodded and gestured for her to continue. "He started talking all crazy, I couldn't understand him and then he started talking about bombs going off in Miami and he said "my plan is working, he'll finally pay for what he did to you." and I knew he was talking about Tim. And I had to come down and tell you."

Eric nodded, "Thank you, you may have just helped us stop him. But..."

"But what Detective?"

"Speed's...Speed's being held hostage so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Him and his wife Calleigh were called to a scene, it was a fake crime scene, and there's a bomb in the room."

Gloria placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh, no."

**Explosions 23**

Calleigh croutched down next to him and held his hand, "Honey, you can make it through this, you can beat him."

Tim shook his head, "N...no, I can't. You take care of the girls?"

Calleigh nodded and kissed his hand, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I will, I promise I will."

Tim nodded and lifted his hand and brushed her tears away, "No, more tears ok?" Calleigh nodded. "I love you."

Calleigh let out a sob and bent down and kissed him deeply, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I love you more then life its self, do you understand that?"

Tim nodded as he weakly lifted his hands and placed them on Calleigh's face. "I understand." his own tears began to form as he heared his wife cry.

Calleigh closed her eyes, "I don't want to leave you."

"Go, I'll be fine."

Calleigh looked him over, taking him in, remembering him for the man he was. "I love you."

Tim nodded. "I love you to, now go you don't..." he swallowed roughfully. "You don't have much time."

Calleigh nodded and kissed him again, she let go of his hand and rested it on his stomach, she then used her hand to wipe away his tears, she stroked his cheek lightly and kissed his forehead, "Goodbye."

Tim closed his eyes, "Bye."

Calleigh nodded and stood up, she walked over to the door and stopped and looked back at him.

**Dont you remember anything I said when I said  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleedin'**

"Go, I'll be just fine."

Calleigh nodded and walked out the door, leaving Tim behind, leaving her life behind.

**Explosions 23**

Horatio put a hand infront of Mitch to keep him from walking, "Do you hear that?" Horatio tilted his head to the side as he heared foot steps and the umistakable sob every few seconds. "Calleigh!"

**Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleedin'**

Calleigh came around the corner carefully, so not to trip over any of the debris lying on the floor, "Horatio!" Calleigh said as she fell into Horatio's arms. "He made me go, he wouldn't let me stay with him, he.."

Horatio held onto her tightly, "Shh, its ok tell me what happend."

"The decoy bomb went off and some of the glass got sucked back in and it went into Tim's stomach." Calleigh barried her head into Horatio's shoulder. "I tried to stop it from bleeding, but I couldn't. It just wouldn't stop." Horatio nodded in understanding as he rubbed her back.

"Then what happend sweetie?"

"The main bomb...in the corner it activated itself somehow, I don't know Horatio, he told me to leave, I didn't want to, but he made me go. He made me!"

Horatio nodded once again, "Ok, sweetheart, come on lets get you out of here, ok?"

"You have to go get him, Horatio."

Horatio nodded, "Ok, Mitch here and his team will go up and get him, ok. Everything's going to be ok."  
Horatio looked up at her forehead and saw that it was bleeding, "But let's get you checked out now ok." Calleigh nodded and walked with Horatio outside the building just as they reached the ambulance no more then 70 feet from the door the building exploded, sending rubble to the ground and dust in the air.

**Memories are just weighing me down  
Treading waters til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there somethin'you left behind?  
Dont you remember anything I said when I said**

**Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleedin'**

**Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie in black and white  
Dead actors fakin' lines  
Over and over and over again she cries  
**

**Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleedin'**

**And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried**

**Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleedin'  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleedin'  
**

THE END...I don't own that song a band called Fuel does and the song is called Hemorrage (In My Hands)...ok Anni feel free to yell at me now. Anywhosie I had fun writting this story, and glad that you guys took the time out to read it as well. I think a lot of people side step Talleigh now just because of what Donahue did in season 3. raises fist again Anyway, on that note, I bid ya'll a fine farwell, until I come up with something else. lol.


End file.
